What ifs
by toilet-ducky
Summary: Jake always believed that if Bella's world was not full of monsters and the supernatural she would be with him. . . . This is my take on what would happen if Bella met and fell in love with Jake before any of the Cullens showed up
1. Chapter 1

_This is my version of if Bella Came to Forks before Edward. Edward will come into it eventually but I want to start with Bella and Jake, because I think without Edward they would naturally be drawn to each other. Because Bella did say in a world without monsters she would be with Jacob. I am Switzerland so I make no apologies for showing some Jake love. Poor guy he kind of gets shat on from a great height on the books. But let's be honest between him and Edward there really is no comparison! Lol hope you like. Oh and for those who have read the encroaching darkness I am working on the next chapter (Edward POV) but if you have any ideas please leave a review on it. Please review this one as well though. _

_I arrive in Charlie's police cruiser. At least he hasn't put on the sirens; he threatened it though. I guess he was joking. Thank god for small mercies. He smiles at me as we park outside his house; our home now. The smile is so genuine and warm that I can't help but reflect it back at him. He's happy that I'm here. He wants to live with me. _

_Huh. I didn't even consider Charlie at all when I decided to move here. It wipes the smile off my face as I feel the familiar crease appear in my forehead, but thankfully Charlie has already got out of the cruiser. _

_This move wasn't about me reconnecting with my father. Or spending the last two years of school with him before going out on my own, hopefully to college if I ever got round to saving enough money. It was all about Renee. It always is. My life has always revolved around my mother. She was very young when she had me, but I don't think that changes much. Renee is everything to me. She's my best friend, but I'm the first to admit she's not a natural mother; flighty and child-like; that our Renee. So everyone that knew her wasn't surprised when she married the minor league soccer player Phil, -twelve years her junior-, after a whirlwind romance. And that's why I'm here. I am exiling myself into the wilderness so that my mother can have a second chance at marriage, at happiness without her teenage daughter hanging around._

_Charlie is already carrying my luggage out of the car, before I can get to the trunk._

"_You don't have to Charlie. I can handle it."_

_He winces at my use of his first name. I will have to get used to calling him dad again. At least to his face anyway._

"_It's alright Bells. There's not much here anyway. You packed light." Again he shines me another hundred watt smile. And I feel a little better about the move._

_How can this be bad when it's making both my parents so happy?_

"_To be honest most of my clothes are still in phoenix. They are way too permeable to wear in forks."_

_He chuckles. "Yeah the rain might take a while to get used to. Doesn't it rain there only once or twice a year?"_

"_I think I wore my raincoat all of three times last year." I reply with a sad grin. I'm going to miss the sun, and the dry heat associated with phoenix. _

_Charlie sees my expression as he opens the front door._

"_Don't worry. You'll get used to it. And just think it's an excuse to go shopping for more clothes."_

_Oh just great. _

_Poor Charlie; he's trying to lighten my mood. And it would work on any other girl; any normal teenage girl who enjoyed shopping, even more so with their dad's credit card burning a hole in their back pocket. But that's not me. Bella Swan. I am a freak. I never act nor do the things people expect of me. According to my mother I was born 35 and just got older with every year. The idea of someone looking after me instead of the other way round will be hard to get used to._

_It only takes Charlie two trips upstairs to deposit my stuff in the room I have had since birth. The only thing that's changed in it since my last visit is the arrival of an archaic computer that takes up all the room on my desk. I think it probably deserves to be in a museum; but I can't see Charlie ever needing to bother with such a thing before my arrival so I'm grateful._

_Thankfully I am left alone to unpack. I don't know if my gloomy mood can take anymore forced small talk. I am being unfair. It's not Charlie's fault. We are basically strangers, all conversations revolving around safe topics like the weather, because in truth we hardly know anything about each other._

_All I can say with any certainty is that Charlie is thirty six; but looks closer to forty five. He's the chief of police in forks, a fortunately peaceful rural town that has very little call for his position. All calls that we both had to endure while I was in phoenix revolved around the police station; the only family he has since Renee left with me all those years ago. That's as much as I know about my father; except for the fact that he loves to fish. This knowledge comes from the few horrendous outings I had to endure while I vacationed here when I was little. The memories of all my accidents around the pond, and on his damned boat will remain with me forever. I inwardly shiver hoping that I will not have to come along anymore. I place my clothes in the wardrobe; slightly disheartened by how much space I have in there. Charlie's right I do need more clothes._

_I'm in the kitchen raiding the cupboards for something viable to make us for lunch, when I hear a very loud and distinct rumble of an engine as a truck parks up on the driveway._

"_Bells come outside will ya. Some people here I want to reintroduce to you." _

_If I could I would hide in one of the cupboards, but resigned; I walk out to meet the visitors. Of course the news of the chief of polices daughter coming back to forks after all these years would be big news in a town as small as this. _

_I feel three pairs of expectant eyes on me as I walk outside of the front door; pulling my jumper closer around me. The two visitors are both Native American with curtains of silken hair; one in darkest black the other, in a lightening grey. The elder of the two is in a wheel chair; but resolutely refuses any assistance on moving up the rough driveway to the house. I can tell by the pearly white smiles, that I'm expected to recognize them._

"_Bells you remember Billy and Jacob? We used to go fishing with them when you used to vacation here. Remember the weekends at La push the reservation?" _

_I nod quickly, forcing a smile as the disastrous memories resurface for the second time this afternoon; their faces become more familiar._

_Billy wasn't in a wheelchair then. I can remember with clarity the horrible smell of fish and a young Jake,-who at the time was shorter than me- chasing me along the embankment with a fish he had caught. _

_Jacob Black isn't short anymore. I can't believe that he's two years younger than me. He won't be older than 15. I can see soft muscle definition underneath his t-shirt. But his face is the same; his smile defining it. A hundred perfect teeth shining out. _

"_So what do you think of her?" _

_It takes a minute to realize what Jacob is talking about; my mind still firmly trying to remember every detail about him. He's patting the red truck expectantly._

"_What?" I look from him to Charlie, unclear about what's going on._

"_It's a kind of welcome home present. . ." He mumbles, scratching the back of his neck. "I know that a girl of your age can't be too thrilled about idea of going to school in the cruiser. And well I want this to work; you living here and all. So I kind of bought it for you." Charlie's face changes into a look of nervousness, knowing that he's trying to gauge my reaction._

"_Wow. Thanks. Thanks a lot Dad." _

_And I mean it. I can feel tears beginning to pool in my eyes, but I blink repeatedly; knowing with some degree of certainty that men -Charlie in particular- hate it when they see someone cry._

"_That's so kind." _

_Jake puffs out his chest, as if I'm directing my thanks to him personally._

_He is quick to go into a lengthy speech about the Chevy's history. _

_It's old; really old. Billy got back in the eighties and it wasn't new; even then. But it's a constant; never any problems._

"_So don't you want it Jake; when you get your permit and all."_

_Jake chuckles at my question._

"_No it's fine I think I want something that goes over sixty thanks."_

_It's stupid. I haven't even driven it. It's only been mine for about ten minutes but I can't help but defend my truck_

"_Speed isn't everything you know."_

_Charlie is quick to agree with me._

"_Your right Bells; sixty is more than fine for driving round here. And I don't know how I feel about you driving anywhere too far afield." _

_I inwardly groan; I am not used to being given rules. But I know Charlie's a fair man, and the thought of him worrying about me, gives me a warm feeling._

"_Don't worry Charlie; if Bella needs to go anywhere as far as Seattle, I'll be more than happy to take her. My VW rabbit is nearly finished." Jake beams. _

_I look up at the towering man-child overwhelmed by his generosity. Any acquaintance that we had as children should not be enough to make him feel he needs to shackle himself to me now. But I do not see any obligation in his eyes. _

_Maybe forks isn't so bad after all; if everyone's as friendly as Jacob Black. _

_The road-trips are blown out of the water by Charlie though._

"_Um Jake; I'll think you'll have to wait till your sixteenth birthday before you take out that car of yours; especially with the police chief's daughter in tow." His voice is hard, but there's a twinkle there._

"_Driving Billy down from the rez for the odd game night is entirely different though." He continues winking in Jake's direction._

_I readily accept Jacob's offer to show me around Forks; I'll need to find my way to school tomorrow, and I'm not too familiar with a stick shift. We leave Charlie and Billy watching the game, with a promise to come back for dinner. Seeing the state of the kitchen I'm glad Charlie promises to order in. _

_The Truck is surprisingly easy to drive; when I get used to the fact that I have to floor the accelerator to illicit any response. I can feel Jake laughing at the look of concentration on my face as we drive through the winding roads._

"_Whoa there Bella, you look like you're going to burst a blood vessel." I feel my cheeks flush with colour. _

"_I need to concentrate. I can be quite. . . Clumsy when I don't pay attention." More laughs come from the right seat._

"_Yeah I can remember when we were kids. I'd lost count the amount of time you fell over on the boat. It's just lucky you didn't fall in. . . ."_

_Even though I'm completely embarrassed by my clumsiness, I can't help but feel at ease. There is no maliciousness in Jake's voice. I ask him to direct me pass the school; which I find out like most things is just off the highway. _

"_So," I start as we drive past the red-brick buildings, on our way to the thrift way to stock up on essentials for the kitchen. "Seeing as you've yet to get your license would you like to have a lift to school tomorrow? I could use someone to show me around on my first day."_

"_Oh Sorry Bells, I go to school on the reservation. . ." I feel my heart slowly sink it would be nice to recognise friendly face. "But you should definitely come down to La push this weekend. Sam and Quill and a few others are organising a bonfire. You'd be more than welcome." I feel myself agreeing; knowing that the invitation is genuine. At least I have something to look forward to._

_The thrift way is nowhere as big as the one in Phoenix, but I manage to find everything I need, going through a half dozen recipes I can cook in my head. I extend an offer for dinner another night to Jacob and Billy when I see him eyeing a butternut squash I place in the trolley with suspicion, before asking what it is. _

_The Blacks stay at the house all evening. With their help Charlie and I manage to eat our way steadily through three pizzas and four large slices of garlic bread. The game keeps both men involved until ten o'clock, when Billy looks at his watch with a dazed expression._

"_Jeez is it that time already. Come on Jake you better get me home, you've got school tomorrow and I've got an early council meeting." _

"_Don't know why you hold council meetings anyway. Nothing ever happens at La Push." I hear Jake's words under his breath, but I'm sure that they're not meant for Billy. So His son's cheeks flush when Billy answers him, _

"_There's plenty that we have to oversee Jacob. But it's man's business, it wouldn't interest boys like you." _

_Suitably chastised; Jake slowly moves from his position on the floor next to me; grabbing my shoulder for support as he rises. I'm surprised by the warmth of his fingers; I myself am freezing. _

_As soon as they are gone, I take out the empty pizza boxes and say goodnight to Charlie; knowing full well that it will take me several hours to get to sleep with the sound of the rain hitting the corrugated iron of the roof. My body stays resolutely awake as I slip beneath the unfamiliar covers in my favourite holey sweats and oversized t-shirt. The unfamiliar sounds and weird feeling of being in a different bed is only adding to my apprehension about school in the morning. I have a funny feeling a lot of people know about the appearance of the chief of police's daughter. If the pictures in the living room are anything to go by, Charlie is proud of having me back here. I can feel my affection for my father battling with my embarrassment._

_I am surprised to be woken by the alarm in the morning. I am used to waking before it, along with the arrival of the first rays of light through my window. Then I realise, there is no sun in forks; Just another thing to get used to. I chance a glance out of the dormer window, seeing the rain still ever present; I wonder if it's the same rain as I fell asleep to. It takes me longer than usual to get ready, discounting half my outfits before deciding upon the things I tried on first. I am not one to be bothered by fashion, but I am acutely aware that most eyes will be on me on my first day, and I have no need to be a social martyr. _

_Charlie is already gone by the time I reach the kitchen, my new all weather boots and waterproof jacket already on. I find a note on the fridge telling me he had to go to work, but wishing me good luck on my first day. I find a similar one underneath the windscreen wipers._

_Hi Bells._

_Taking my rabbit on a sneaky test drive before the old man has woken this morning and I'd thought I'd write you a good luck note for school. Don't worry you'll be fine. And if you're not, tell me who it is and I'll beat them up for you. It was great seeing you last night, Anyway if you need to blow off some steam drop by the rez after school, and we can hang out on the beach or something, If you want._

_Jake x_

The smile that I held while with Jake yesterday creeps back into my face, as I tuck the damp note into my pocket, the balloon of anxiety deflating slightly. 

School is just as expected. All eyes are on me as I park my truck in one of the few spaces left. I can't tell if it's the huge rattle of the engine or the fact that I'm a new student that holds everyone's interest. I nearly make it to the reception before one of the braver people from the cluster approaches me. An overly formal hand is propelled in my direction as a guy called Mike introduces himself. 

"You must be Isabella." He states, looking me up and down, I can't tell if he's being intentionally obvious.

"Bella" I correct. "Nice to meet you, but I've got to get to the office and collect my schedule." I disentangle my hand from his sweaty grip when I feel him matching my stride.

"I can show you if you like." His voice is hopeful and his eyes seem to be pleading with me. What a strange boy. I can't seem to work out his motives. Why would he be so welcoming to me? I know that my hopes of blending into the background are not going to happen.

"It's fine. I can see it there." I point to it. "The red building with the words reception above, it's hard to miss." The mike boy still insists on following though, walking me inside. The room is divided into two, with a desk running the width cordoning off the office behind it. An elderly woman in spectacles and a pea green sweater ensemble sits behind the desk, sorting through an in tray of papers. I feel my face sporting a nervous smile as I introduce myself. It is unnecessary as soon I utter the words new student, comprehension dawns upon her aging face.

"Ah. Isabella Swan.-

"That's Bella. Ms Cope" Mike interrupts proudly, looking at me like a dog expecting a treat.

"Right" Ms Cope continues. "Well here's your schedule. And a map in case you get lost. But it seems you've found a tour guide already" Ms Cope's beady eyes flutter on Mike and I can't tell if she approves of him or not. Her attention wonders back to me. "And I'll just need you to do is get your teachers to sign this letter, after every class. And if it's not too much trouble could you pop it in here at the end of the day. So we can get onto your paperwork, sorting out a permanent record and the like." She does not wait for me to respond. 

"Right well looking at the time the bell will got off any minute you two better skedaddle." I breathe an inward sigh; One less thing to endure today. Mike grabs the schedule out of my hand as we walk into the howling winds.

"You've got English Biology and Gym with me. How lucky is that?" I cringe. I have been with mike for barely ten minutes and I already feel worn out by his enthusiasm. 

The aforementioned Bell sounds; thankfully brining Mike's stunted attempts at conversation to a close. I pull the bag a little higher on my back, and quickly leave him standing there, with assurances that I know my way before praying to god that I don't fall over as I make my way through the sudden surge of crowds. 

Each Class follows a similar formula; with a few variances. Calculus is the first class of the day. Mr Peter's is the only teacher to make stand up and introduce myself. The stunted grace I have been manage to portray all morning disappears as I make my way to the front, tripping over a stray beg strap. Thankfully one of the boys in the class manages to catch me from his sitting position, eliciting claps and gasps from the class. My cheeks instantly flash scarlet. 

"Thanks..." I mumble letting my face hide behind my hair.

"The pleasure's all mine. You've just made my day." I look slightly unbelievingly at him, as I right myself. Was Forks that dull, that me falling over and making an ass of myself the highlight of his day? After that display all introductions would be a disappointment. Even if I didn't hate Calculus before; I definitely do now. I met a couple of nice people though Tyler exempt. The other girl on my table Angela gives me a reassuring smile as I sat down after the fall. 

"Don't worry. It wasn't that bad." My flushing cheeks beg to differ. "It's all Tyler's fault, leaving his bag out like that." I smile appreciatory at her; this is quite likely the only conversation that I will have today that will not revolve around, me and my life before Forks.

Graciously Angela is in my English class, and manages to help deflect Mike's attention by making it so she and her friend Jessica sit on either side of me. The teacher of this class thankfully foregoes any introductions, simply accepting my slip before I sit down. He is quick to get into the lesson plan, going through the texts we will; be looking at this year. All the usual bases are covered, and as I'm used to I have already read everything, including a couple of the books he talks about as "possible background texts for the more adept student" I slump a bit lower in my seat, hoping that he doesn't ask if anyone's read anything. I don't need to be stamped with the geek label so early on in my time at forks high.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lunch is both better and worse than I expect it to be. Last night I had pessimistic thoughts of eating my pizza and salad in a toilet cubicle, but a small part of me would take that over the inquisitive staring and downright nosy questions of the students I share the lunch table with. I am thankful though to Angela and Jessica who deflect the more ludicrous ones._

"_So you're from Phoenix then?" My eyes search out for the owner of the nasal voice and find the beady eyes of the girl that will be later introduced as Lauren Malroy._

"_Yes" I reply with the shortest possible answer; hopefully she will leave it at that._

_No such luck._

"_Huh, you sure don't look like you're from somewhere like that. If I didn't know better I'd say you lived in Alaska or someplace that's as sun deprived as here." The rest of the table echo her statement with twittering laughs and nervous smiles, but I can't help but hear the sneer in her voice._

"_Well I am part Albino that might explain my pale palette." It falls from my lips too quickly to stop it, and I view the results of my sarcasm with morbid fascination. _

_Lauren is stopped from stuffing the remnants of her salad into her rouged mouth; unable to work out if I am being truthful, but thankfully Angela smiles at me with badly concealed laughter. _

_At least someone here might understand my humour._

Though not intentional my little comment locks Lauren's lips for the rest of the lunch hour. 

The final lessons after lunch are almost a complete repeat of the lessons before; only the subjects and teachers names changing. Yet I am not nearly as attentive to them this time. My nervousness and awkwardness of the morning is dissipating, and I find my mind wandering to what I may find myself doing after school ends. I want more than anything to take Jake up on his offer and take a trip down to La Push. Yet I can't decide whether it would be a good idea or not. On one hand he had invited me, and I think I can say with some certainty that Jake is not the kind of guy to send mixed signals, but on the other hand I still don't know where the Reservation is in relation to anywhere in Forks, and maybe I should postpone my trip there until I get more familiar with the Chevy. 

In the end it is Mike that decides it for me. He was in fact correct and I do have gym with him this afternoon, which is unlucky for both of us. And I would feel sorry for him if I didn't find his treatment of me so infuriating. The class is introduced to the wonders of doubles badminton, and it is sadly boy's choice, and I end up with mike as my partner. If anyone had given me the chance I would have told them till I was blue in the face that I am possibly the least hand eye coordinated person in all of history and I would gladly swap places with Jenny Grey, the girl sitting out because of the odd number of the class. But I am not given this opportunity and it takes Coach Clapp and Mike both twenty minutes to realise that in my hands a racket is a deadly weapon. But Mike remains undeterred, managing to play both his and my position, and even managing to win two of our four matches. But that still doesn't make up for the constant barrage of questions her hurls my way during this time.

"Mike I think we should keep our eyes on the game, I'm rubbish even when I am paying attention, talking to you during the game can only make it worse." Mike flashes me an incredulous smirk,

_As if I could get any worse._

"So _Bella_ left any broken hearts in Phoenix did you? Come on you can tell me, I won't tell another living soul." I shoot him a withering look as I attempt to hit the shuttlecock back at a worried looking Ben Cheney. But this does not deter him, and he continues with the twenty questions until we leave for the separate changing rooms.

_Jesus. How could Mike be so interested in me? I mean Charlie hasn't even asked me all these questions in all seventeen years of my life._

But it's the last question that has me driving resolutely to La Push straight after.

"So do you want to go for a coffee or something after class? I know a great little place, and we could get to know each other properly, I don't feel I've scratched the surface of Bella Swan yet."

For the first time in my life, my mouth is in sync with my brain.

"I'm so sorry Mike but I promised I'd go see some friends at the La Push reservation." And before Mike can think to try and reschedule I rush into the girls changing room.

A quick phone call to a surprised Charlie at the station, and I am given the directions to Jake and Billy's modest home right next to the first beach at the reservation. Charlie leaves me with a promise to wait for dinner until I return.

Jake doesn't seem at all surprised to see me, or at least he hides it well.

"Hi ya Bells, how did the first day at Forks high go? I hope you haven't come to drown yourself in the ocean."

I can't help but laugh at his words, as I follow him into his wooden home, the now familiar smile spread comfortably across my features.

The afternoon is spent in easy conversation as we watch the fuzzy television in the living room. Jake asks the odd question about my first day, and some more about how I'm finding the move here. But I do not find it half as annoying as I did when Mike was asking them, I even mange to return the gesture and ask Jake a couple questions of my own. All is going well until around five o'clock when Billy makes an appearance, but he does not even acknowledge Jake, simply gracing me with a hello before wheeling himself into the kitchen where he resides for the remainder of my stay. I am instantly curious about Billy's mood but I do not ask until Jake walks me to my truck, knowing that Billy will be unable to hear us outside.

"Hope you don't mind me asking but what's with Billy today. He seemed fine last night, is there anything wrong?" 

Jake smile wryly at this, scratching the back of his neck, a movement that I will later realise is a sign of awkwardness and embarrassment. 

"Oh you noticed that then did ya?" I smile sheepishly at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "It's nothing really, we just had a cross word or two." 

Jake even appears to be blushing now, and I know instinctively that he regrets the disagreement with his father. 

"I came back for lunch today, school isn't that far away and I didn't have enough time to make it with the test drive an' all. Anyway when I get there, Billy is just finishing up the council meeting. And I promise I wasn't eavesdropping or anything it's just the walls in the house are so thin and all. I hear what they are talking about, and well it's just so _stupid._ I mean my dad's a wise guy and he's thought of highly around here. And I just couldn't believe what they were talking about. It's ludicrous that grown men could put such stock in legends and old wives tales." 

The more Jake speaks the more I can tell that he's still not totally resolved with whatever happened. 

"So when they leave I say something. I wasn't rude, I just told him my opinion, and he had the gall to call me _Immature. _He says that I'll understand when I'm older, and what's more he turns all cryptic and finishes it with the comment, _you may even know better than me, if things turns out like we think they will ._I mean what does that mean?"

Jake eyes finally meet mine for the first time since he started recounting his lunchtime exploits.

"I. I don't know Jake, if you tell me what Billy was saying that was so ludicrous maybe I could be of more help?" 

I'm grasping at straws knowing that with all likely-hood it would make even less sense to me than Jake. The boyish smile returns as he taps his nose.

"Ah, we must have some secrets eh? But I promise I'll tell you at Halloween, after all that's the best time for childish ghost stories." With that he opens the squeaky door of my truck for me to sit down. 

"Oh yeah Bells, hope you didn't forget the bonfire this Saturday? You promised you remember?" 

I close the door, and wind down the window to answer him.

"Of course I won't forget. I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it." And I shine him another genuine smile as I leave the reservation, knowing full well that Jake is supporting a similar grin. I realise as I make the three mile drive back to Forks that it is surprisingly easy to make Jacob Black happy, and I think that it is in no small part that making Jake happy makes me happy, and with that notion moving to Forks doesn't seem so bad after all.

The rest of the week follows on at a quicker pace than the first day. The rest of the school's interest in me thankfully is dwindling into nothingness by Friday, all except for mike who seems to find my indifference to him as incentive to continue his plight to annoy me half to death. Renee finds this hilarious when she phones. Her first words to me though are not so jovial.

"Bella" I would know it's my mother's voice anywhere. She sounds so far away on the phone, and for the first time since the day at the airport I ache to be with her once more under the prickly heat of Phoenix.

"Hi mum." I reply trying to keep my voice as happy as is possible while I look over the homework that litters my bed.

"Oh it is you then. I just thought what with the six days of un-answered e-mails, you might have tripped over and fallen into a ditch, or been drowned by the excessive rain water, because that's all I could come up with why you wouldn't have replied to your mother's heartfelt emails. After all it's not as if you're even in the same state anymore, so if you died I wouldn't even know, and knowing your father he wouldn't even think to contact me. "

I know from experience that it is best to cut her off before she gathers anymore steam.

"I'm sorry mum, it's just been a bit hectic here, and you know settling in and everything. I would've replied sooner it's just that the internet connection isn't too great, probably something to do with weird weather here." 

I manage to blurt out a little bit of forced laughter. I can feel my own stress escalating along with my mother's; I am only now beginning to appreciate Charlie's calm approach to parenting.

"And to be honest mum I think Charlie would have notified you if I had drowned or anything, he's not that unobservant" That receives a slightly shrill giggle from the other end of the phone, the static making her sound even more crazed, but her voice is a lot more at ease when she speaks again.

"So how's your first week been? Have you made any nice friends? Are there any boys that have caught your eye?" 

Trust Renee to narrow on one of the subjects of boys straight off the bat.

"Oh you know, it's early days, I've met a couple of nice people at Forks high, and there's someone I hang out with from the Indian reservation, Jacob." 

"Jacob" His name rolls strangely on her tongue and I can tell what she's thinking so I quickly move the subject onto something that is only slightly less embarrassing. 

"Oh and there's a boy at school who I think may have a _crush_ on me." I make a face as I say the word; I am still not sure that Mike does harbour those kinds of feelings. I think he's just annoying, but both Jessica and Angela seem to think that he fancies me. Though I know for a fact that Jessica wishes he felt that way about her.

Renee spends the next half an hour on the subject of Mike and boys in general; giving me tonnes of advice she wishes that her mother had passed down to her. Thankfully the familiar pips of the payphone heralds the end of the call before she can get onto the dreaded topic of birth control. 

By the time I get off the phone, my room is swathed in darkness and I can hear the sound of Charlie's cruiser making its way up the pebbled drive. 

The night goes by quickly, Charlie only bothers to speak to compliment the meal (Shepherd's pie with garden peas) and to ask me about my plans for Saturday.

"I'm going up to Jacob's place, there is a bonfire." I find my lips wanting tag on a "_is that alright?"_ on the end but I manage to refrain from it, not wanting to make a precedent. 

"Oh right, that's great Bells, I'm glad you're settling in. Jake's a good guy, one of the best, it's just a shame that his sister's are no longer in the state it would good for you to have some female company." 

I am still contemplating the comment about Jake being a good guy, so the note about female company is lost on me for a second.

"Wait I do have girl friends Angela and Jessica, and I did live with mum for seventeen years, I don't think I'm in any need for female influence."

"Is that Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley?" 

I nod mutely, only in a town this small would my father know the names of every teenager around.

"They're good girls you could do a lot worse. Yes Bella I'll think you'll be just fine here." And with self-satisfied nod to himself Charlie leaves the table to go and watch the game.


	3. Chapter 3

I find myself once again going through my nonexistent wardrobe on Saturday in preparation for the bonfire. I try everything on at least twice even though I already know what goes with what. In desperation I pick up the phone calling both Angela and Jessica. Thankfully with just three hours to go Jessica comes over with some possible outfits from her own wardrobe.

"So" she starts holding up a navy sweater dress in front of me, before discarding it immediately.

"So what" I reply, a little harshly as I begin to try on one of her plaid shirts over my own top.

"So what's with the wardrobe meltdown?"

_What do I say? I'm going to my first proper party, and for reasons unknown to me I have a desperate need to wear something that will impress Jake._

But thankfully no words are needed when Jessica takes a look at the inside of my wardrobe.

"Say no more, one day next week Angela and I will be taking you shopping in Port Angels."

Under normal circumstances the idea of shopping would bring me out in cold sweats, but I am secretly pleased that I would be with girls that would make all the decisions for me.

"I'm guessing this mini panic is in aide of that Jake guy you've been hanging around with from La Push?"

There are definitely no secrets in Forks.

"Not really; it's just, it's a kind of party and well. I don't have any experience with what to wear to them"

_Did that sound as sad as it did in my head?_

By the pitying look Jessica is shining me yes, yes it did.

An hour and half later I am fully kitted out in a jean skirt that I feel maybe a tad short; with a pair of thankfully thick tights underneath, and a navy blue shirt that I reserved for the deepest winter in Phoenix.

The car park is already getting busy by the time my Chevy truck makes it down at dusk. I am pleased to note that all the cars are just as old and decrepit as my own. I pull a rather warm potato salad out of the passenger side as I search the gathering group of silken haired partygoers for Jake, but it is a boy that I am unfamiliar with that comes to speak to me first, as I follow the group to the first beach.

"Hi, you must be Bella Swan; I'm Sam Uley, a friend of Jakes." With some difficulty I take his preferred hand in an awkward shake.

Thankfully I see Jake walking up to us, and I shine him the usual genuine smile.

"Hi Bells, finally you're here. Now the party can begin!" I can feel the blood race to my cheeks, but I am amazingly pleased by Jake's comment knowing that my friendship with him is now surpassing any promise he may have made to Charlie to make the first few days a bit easier on me.

Jake takes the food out of my hand, and guides me away from Sam to the table already overflowing with food.

"So, I saw you walk in Sam?"

There is a slight edge to his tone now, and I can't help but feel my heart beat a little faster as the idea of jealousy crosses my mind.

"Yeah he just came up and introduced himself. He said he was a friend of yours?" That receives a stiff nod, but he is quick to change the subject.

By about eight o'clock the beach is nearly full, and most of the food has already been eaten, but my own salad remains remarkably untouched. I spend the majority of the time with Jake, as I don't really know anyone else, but it doesn't seem to bother him, who never seems to run out of things to talk about.

We are sitting on some driftwood, watching the fire illicit sparks of electric blues and turquoise when a girl that has been introduced to me as Leah wraps her arms around Jake's neck and plants a drunken kiss on his cheek, wishing him a happy birthday.

I don't know what bothers me more; the kiss or the fact that I had no idea it was Jake's birthday.

I turn to face his eyes as soon as a Leah trips away into Sam's waiting arms.

"Jake!" I squeak indignantly, lightly tapping his shoulder with my hand.

"What?" He replies indignantly, but he has a nervous smile so I know he knows that he's been caught.

"Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday? I'm guessing this isn't a bonfire but a birthday party?" This receives another nod.

"Sorry, Bells I thought you had enough to deal with the move and a new school and everything. Anyway it's not till tomorrow."

He's still smiling but I can't return it this time.

_Am I that self involved that he thought I wouldn't want to know that it's his birthday? _

"I didn't even get you a present." I guess that everyone else with be giving him gifts on the actual day.

"Well if you feel that bad, you could rectify it, by giving me a kiss!" Jacob's smile becomes even more pronounced, his mouth set in a teasing grin.

I flush burnt red, Jake straight out laughs at me, I can do nothing but glare.

"You should see your face Bells, how did I guess you'd react like that" It's a joke but I can tell that there is a little disappointment there.

I don't know if it's the fact that he knew Bella Swan would never be the type to kiss someone or just the need to wipe the smug grin off his face, but before I can properly think it through my lips crash against Jakes.

At first we are both in shock, are lips just grazing the other, but I feel Jake, beginning to relax into it. My hands reflexively reach for his silken hair, as his own arms wrap around my back. The entire evening chill completely vanishes when I am in his arms.

Then I feel his tongue dart out to lick my lips. And I panic, quickly pushing him away from me.

"Well Jake, thank you for inviting me, it was a great party; but it's getting late and I have to. . . "I leave the sentence hanging as I get up and trip and stumble my way to my waiting truck.

But Jake is faster. He is already at my truck by the time I get there.

"Come on Bells you can't just kiss me like that, then, and then run off. Bella Swan it is both unladylike and rude." His words are harsh but there is a twinkle in his eyes and a smile upon his lips.

_His soft, inviting lips. . ._

I am nearly falling back into them, but I catch myself.

"Well, I thought that's what you wanted for your birthday? Obviously I was wrong, now can you please stop leaning on my truck so I can make a hasty retreat."

But he doesn't leave; instead he takes another step toward me grabbing both of my hands, before leaning down to kiss me once more.

"Sin from my lips, O trespass sweetly urg'd: give me my sin again"

The notion that Jacob Black can quote Shakespeare is complete lost in the kiss he delivers to me. It is soft; so unlike the kissing I have witnessed between most people our age. I can taste the slight hint of the salt air, mixed with sausages, but it is not unpleasant, and does nothing to detract from the sweet warm taste that is Jacob. I now forget to feel annoyed as his hands move from my own to my neck as he pulls me gently closer to him. His tongue once again dances across my lips; but this time I am prepared; no longer needing any to push him away from me.

All too quickly the kiss ends. Jake is smiling arrogantly at me with a look of intense accomplishment.

"If I knew you'd act that positively to me kissing you, I would have done it last Saturday Bells." His enormous hand pulls a wayward strand of hair behind my ear.

"I don't think Charlie would be too pleased by that." I can't help but smile now, knowing instinctively that Charlie in fact wouldn't mind too much.

"So" His voice is now low and the intense twinkle ever present in his eyes. "Do you have to go yet? It's only just after ten"

Even though it's the last thing that I want to do, I tell Jake that I indeed do have to go home. I know that if I stay we will end up kissing to the early hours of the morning, and though that is a completely appealing prospect, I know that I should go home and think about things before I get too far in over my head.

"Okay, well promise to phone me when you get home. I want to know that you're safe."

We end on another kiss, but while still being sweet it holds none of the intensity of the other two.

It is impossible to sleep when I get back to house. I end up texting Jake to say that I got home okay and a goodnight, because I know if I was to hear his voice I would jump back in the truck and go back to La Push


	4. Chapter 4

I fill the Sunday with washing and homework; hoping that it will distract me from the events of last night, it does not work. Every time that I close my eyes, I am back on the beach; Jake's body warming me against the night chill.

Moving to Forks is getting more complicated than I thought it would be. Giving up completely on the homework, my mind begins to dissect the last week with Jake. This is what I was hoping to avoid. I always do this; examining past events in the extreme, and seeing things that are not actually there.

I take a calming breath.

_Right I will start with the easy stuff._

Jake and I are definitely friends. I know that instinctively from the little notes that I seem to find everywhere from him; and the warming smile he always greets me with. The thought is supposed to be calming but it does the opposite.

_Have I ruined our friendship?_

_Was he just being polite when he kissed me again last night? _

Of course the whole present thing was a joke. Why would anyone want to kiss me?

The constant tingle from my lips that I have kept since the kiss turns into a burn as I stare out blankly.

_Oh great Bella, you ruin one of your most important friendships in a week. Well done._

I am still wallowing an hour later when my phone begins to ring. Thinking that it will be Renee I pick it up without checking the caller Id, another mistake.

"Bella" My heart starts to flutter nervously as I recognise Jake's jovial voice.

"Oh hi Jake, How are you?"

_Right damage control, _

"Hi Bells, I just wondered if I could come and up and hang out with you for a bit in Forks?"

That's a shock, but I am quick to say yes, already starting to tidy my room before he's even off the phone.

"Okay well thanks Bella; I'll be over in a few."

The house has been dusted and swept by the time Jake parks the rabbit in the driveway. He is smiling but I can tell there is something wrong and I can't help but thinks that it has something to do with the kiss last night.

"Are you alright Jake?" I ask as we sit in Charlie's dilapidated sofa.

"What? Oh yeah, am I that obvious?" My cheeks are once again fuchsia as I nod.

_Here it comes, we're just friends Bells._

"Well everyone from the tribe and La Push was around this morning, to properly celebrate my birthday."

_I can't believe I forgot about it again!_

"And everything is going well; I got some really good gifts, nothing as good as yours but. . ."

And a weight in my stomach is lifted; _He's not upset about last night. He's not here to ask me to leave him alone._

"It's fine that is until some of the tribe elders, gets on to the subject of responsibility. You see 16 is a special age with my people. Along with driving licence and such, when a boy turns 16 he is expected to be a more active member of the tribe; join the council etc."

I can feel my head bobbing along with the conversation; but I'm not paying too much attention because my brain is still stuck on the thought that Jake did not find my kissing last night morally repugnant.

"Well that's not really part of my plans. I mean I don't really think that I want to be stuck in La Push for the rest of my life. And signing up for the council is like me buying a one way ticket to stay here for the rest of my life."

Jake scratches the back of his neck, as he starts to shake his head derisively.

"I mean can't I have ambitions too? Apparently not though because when I was less than thrilled about what the elders had in store for me, Billy and Harry Clearwater had the gall to shout at me! They thought I was being immature and _didn't realise how important I would be to the tribe, especially if certain events do indeed come to pass._"

I look into Jake's eyes, the ever present twinkle harder to locate than before. I place a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he shines me an appreciative smile.

"Sorry I came round Bells, disturbing you're Sunday and all." I shake it off with an easy smile.

"There is nothing apologise for Jake. Charlie left before I woke up and I've been alone all say, I'm glad of the company, I'm just sorry that you have to spend your birthday with me instead of your family."

"Don't be." He replies, moving closer to me on the sofa.

"I don't think I'd want to be anywhere else. I love spending time with you Bella." My cheeks that are already red, burn happily and my heart can't help but flutter as Jake places a warm hand on my shoulder, echoing my own stance.

He moves in for another kiss, but I move awkwardly out grazing my lips against his cheek. When I dare to look up at him, Jake's happy visage is morphed into a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry Jake. Please don't take it the wrong way. I like you, I really do. And that kiss last night, was well, wow. But I'm not . . . used to this kind of thing. I mean the last time I kissed a boy . . . was in the first grade back in Phoenix, and he ran away crying . . . So I'm just pleased you're in the same room as me."

Jake blesses me with a little smile for that. Feeling more confident I trail my hand down his arm as I continue.

"I just think we should take things slow. I've only been here a week, you never know in another you may be bored by me." I shine a false smile. Jake speaks before I have chance to continue.

"I don't think so Bella." His hand cups my face, and I cannot look away. "But I understand what you're saying. Slow is good. But be warned I'm not going anywhere. I've never met anyone like you before Bells. It's like I'm home, when I'm with you; it's so easy and comfortable." He winces at his last word, falsely thinking that I may not take too kindly to being called comfortable.

But I understand where he's coming from. I feel exactly the same way when I'm around him. It's not a mind-altering feeling, akin to being hooked on drugs –like the way Renee would describe most of her relationships- but it is a feeling of contentment.

Jake would never be a drug to me, but if I let him he could possibly be my own personal sun.

"Yeah Jake I get it. Don't worries, but maybe you should stop there? Before I do indeed become offended" I reply, my eyes drawn to his lips, as we are both incline our heads.

And without thinking, or taking any heed to words of taking things slow, we kiss once more.

It is as if we are made for each other. My smaller frame fits perfectly with his. Unlike the last time we kissed, I am ready; my body now taking the time to feel every moment; to enjoy the sensation of fulfilment. Jake always seems to be a few degrees hotter than me, his fingers now warming my arms that are alight with goose bumps that have nothing to do with the temperature. I feel Jake slide my body so that I am sitting on his lap, and I bring an arm to hook round his neck, inhaling the clean and intoxicating scent, that I will forever recognise as Jacob.

I stay in his arms for the rest of the afternoon, but we spend the majority of the time laughing and joking; my conscious fully appeased by Jake, who swears he understands my need to take things slowly.

"I am quite happy stopping here." He whispers into my ear, causing small ripples along the whole of my body, which makes him, laugh, but he does create some air between us.

"This is quite new to me too. I mean I had the quick kiss with Leah when we were kids, but I was around 6 and she wasn't much older. It was long before Sam."

I can't help but feel a pang jealousy.

"So you've already had a thing for the older woman then?" We are both laughing now.

In the end Jake leaves before Charlie returns. I tell him that he is more than welcome to stay for dinner, but he takes a rain check, deciding to go back to face the music with Billy.

"But thank you Bella; for making this the best birthday ever." And with a quick peck on my cheek, he is gone.

What do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. I think this may turn out to be long one because I've got loads of stuff lined up. I promise that Edward will make an appearance in the future but I want to get Bella settled into her life with Jake. As you may have guessed the story will take on a lot of themes that were in Twilight but they might not all be in the correct order, and some may change slightly in this..

All reviews are greatly received.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sitting in my bedroom; the fish that Charlie came home with and I cooked is still stinking out the kitchen though we ate it hours ago. The essay on Romeo and Juliet is laying out barely started on my bed. I am annoyed with myself that such an assignment would flummox me so. After all I know nearly all the prose by heart. But the question we have been given has thrown me through a loop. I really need to do some research for it on the internet, but I know that I do not have the patience to wait for the ridiculously slow dial-up connection. I throw down my pen in frustration as my phone buzzes with a message.

_Bells, jess filled me in on the state of your wardrobe._

_She's taking both of us to Port Angeles tomorrow after school._

_No excuses, you know Jess Lol. :'P_

_Angela xoxo_

My eyes hit the ceiling but I know better than to moan; after all I do need more clothes, especially if I am going to try on my entire wardrobe every time Jake invites me out.

_Right Thanks for the heads up._

_I will see you tomorrow if I ever get to grips with this English essay._

_Bells xoxo _

Seconds after I send it my phone starts to ring, this time I check the caller Id and the all too familiar inane smile crosses my lips.

"Jacob Black are you stalking me?"

I am shocked by my confidence; but then again I know that I can always speak my mind to Jake.

_So why should kissing change anything? _

"Bella, If I was stalking you, I wouldn't be phoning you up, I would hiding in your wardrobe; hoping to catch a glimpse of. . ."

"Jacob!" I chastise; my voice is coloured with suppressed laughter, but I cannot help but eye my wardrobe reproachfully.

"Ha ha, I wish I could see that beautiful flush that is definitely on your cheeks right now."

It's not just my cheeks that are glowing but my entire body under his affection.

"Is there a point to this conversation, other than to embarrass me; because I do have homework to do; even if I can't get into it at the moment?" I give out a long sigh, my free hand rubbing my creased forehead.

"Do you need any help with it?" I am slightly taken aback by the change in tack, and his keenness to be of service.

_But then again why should I be?_

Though I've known him for only just over a week, Jake has been nothing but kind and helpful.

I assumed that after the kiss that things would be different between us; an invisible barrier blocking off our previous friendship and putting us into another strange area; not boyfriend and girlfriend, but not just friends either.

Then it hits me. We could be both. Our friendship will not be forgotten but it could strengthen whatever we may become.

"Are you still there Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just looking it over once more. Hey you know your Romeo and Juliet. What are your thoughts on this:

_Romeo and Juliet are referred to as 'star-crossed lovers'. Discuss the concept of predetermined destiny and how it relates to the play?"_

The phone is silent for a few minutes and I wonder if for the first time that Jake is speechless.

"Well I think that you should start off by thinking about your opinions on the idea of star crossed lovers, and predetermined destiny."

If it were anyone else I would think this is just an easy way of dodging the question. But I know that Jacob has other motives.

I remain conspicuously silent, and Jake is forced to speak once more.

"Well I think that the idea of _destiny _and _Soul mates_ is total rubbish. . ."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Hearing that and falsely interrupting it he is quick to explain himself.

"What I mean to say is I believe Love is a lot more complicated than that. It has just as much to do with circumstances, hard work and luck as anything. Someone's soul mate when they're thirteen is definitely going to be different to the one when they're thirty. Not to say that a couple couldn't be school sweethearts and stay together forever. I just believe that _destiny_ is too easy; an excuse for cheating lovers and eyes full of lust. God hear me I'm talking utter shit now aren't I? We've gone a bit off topic."

But I know that he's not talking about Romeo and Juliet anymore.

I am quick to argue with him, telling him how much his opinion means to me.

"So, does that help with the essay?"

I nod into the handset; forgetting completely that he cannot see me.

We continue the conversation; both of us sticking to the topic of Shakespeare. But my mind is full of Jake's little outpouring.

_We are on the same page._

It's hard not to agree with his thoughts; they make a lot of sense. It is even more so for me because of my parent's history.

Renee and Charlie were not much older than me now when they ran away to get married. I arrived not long after. Charlie was a different man; or so the love letters that he wrote to Renee suggest. Whatever she may say to the contrary, I know she still has a small part of her heart reserved for Charlie. The attic of our Phoenix home has a small tribute to their relationship; a box full of letters; another two full of photos. I don't think that I was ever meant to see them, but I never mentioned it and I never looked at them more than once; their boxed up and neglected state giving me a sense of bereavement. It is as if I am taking part in a wake; photos and letters the only things left.

"So you never did tell me about what your thoughts are on the subject. I hope I didn't scare you off with all my negative ramblings."

"Don't be silly Jake; please don't ever think that you have to censor yourself with me. I am pleased that you can speak openly in front me."

I can tell that he's not going to let it lie so I answer his question.

"Well it's not difficult to see where you are coming from. However much I love Romeo and Juliet, and wish that I could experience something like that, without the tragedy and everything, I think that it wouldn't be as rosy as Shakespeare so eloquently paints it. I mean the notion of destiny forgoes any concept of free will. I'd hate to think that I am predetermined to meet and fall in love with one person, and I do not have any say in it. . "

"Ah, Bella you are an old romantic."

I am about to splutter and accuse him of jumping ship when he continues.

"I'm only pulling your leg, silly Bella. But don't get me wrong, I do believe in old fashioned romance, and true love. It's just not as easy as people expect it to be."

Yet again I voice my agreement. I take a surreptitious look at the bedside clock and I am shocked by how late it has got.

"Jesus, Jake it's already midnight. And we haven't even got round to the reason for your call."

"Oh, I just wondered if it would be okay if I picked you up from school tomorrow. Now that I'm officially old enough to drive, and I don't have to snake around, I could show you how fast a car is supposed to be."

I chuckle at that, and nearly agree before I remember Angela's text earlier.

"Oh shit, sorry Jake, I'm being roped into going to Port Angeles tomorrow with some friends from school. We're going shopping."

I do not need to fake my lack of enthusiasm. I may need to go, but the idea of spending time with Jake is much more appealing.

He chuckles.

"No worries Bella. At least I know that you are just as disappointed as I am. But I have a feeling that it has a lot more to do with your hatred for shopping; but I'll take it. So what do you think about Tuesday? I'll come round in the morning and drop you off at school, so you don't need to leave your car there."

"That sounds great, but are you sure? I mean won't it make you be late for school yourself?"

"Nah, don't worry yourself about it, my little rabbit goes like the clappers, I'll get there. So I'll see you then.

_Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall goodnight till it be morrow, _on Tuesday."

I end the call with a vary unlike me girlish giggle and a quick click of the button. I look back at the still empty piece of paper on the bed. I am unexpectedly now full of ideas.

Any good? I wanted to slow down the relationship a little because I think that Bella would be more sensible then to simply fall head over heels with Jake. This is still the same universe where she will fall in love with Edward, but with Jake it is not so over the top. I'm trying to go wit understated. Is it working?

Right I'm working on the timeline for the story, and at the moment the Cullen's are coming to Forks after Christmas. (Bare in mind that this story started in early October. For all you Continuity fans Lol.)

Please review and give me any of your ideas if you want!!


	6. Chapter 6

_I manage to keep Jessica off the subject of Jacob until we are on our way in her beaten up car to Port Angeles._

"_How did the bonfire go on Saturday? I hope everything went Okay with Jake and everything?" _

_She takes her eyes from the road and shares a companionable look with Angela._

_So Jess has been talking to Angela about me. _

I am not annoyed about it, realising that I should have told them about Jake straight up; instead of making them guess like this. 

_Friends tell friends things. They discuss clothes and boys._

In truth this is all new to me. I never really had any close friends in Phoenix, I spent a majority of my time with Renee, but I haven't even told her about him either.

I've never had a boyfriend before, so I don't know what is expected, who I can tell. 

_Boyfriend_

_Is that even what he is?_

The word makes my cheek flush. Angela notices my change in colour, but does nothing but smile warmly at me. Jessica on the other hand, jumps on it.

"So I'm guessing it went well?" If it is possible my face shows even more embarrassment.

Jessica nods her head sagely. 

"I knew it, that denim skirt never fails to deliver results. That's the one I wore when I danced with Mike at that Party the other month at Lauren's. You remember Ange?"

Angela nods along, but I can tell that there was more than 'dancing' going on by the awkward look she is radiating.

"And I think it was that skirt that I had on when I went on that date with Eric." 

Angela shoots her a surprised glance; as if she is shocked that Jessica would think of her short time with Eric in the positive category.

"Well at least I kept the skirt." She laughs smugly.

I am now glad that after this afternoon I will no longer have to borrow Jess's clothes. I can't bear to think of what she has done in some of them.

Mercifully this takes Jess off topic, and by the time we are driving into the picturesque tourist trap, she is already discussing at length, what type of clothes I should think of buying.

We don't venture much outside; choosing to stay away from the picturesque boardwalk, and remain in the mercifully small shopping centre. Both Jessica and Angela seem uninterested in anything for themselves, picking up hanger after hanger with comments such as.

"Yes you'll definitely need something like this. You can wear it underneath a rain coat without any problems."

"Blue is a good colour. I'm not so sure about the neckline though."

To be fair this is all Jessica; Angela is more preoccupied with my own tastes.

By the time we start to think about dinner, I am weighed down with half a dozen bags; carrying clothes that will fill my near empty wardrobe.

They are mostly sensible dark denim jeans, and simple tees. Except for the very un-Bella Halloween costume that I am forced to purchase along with Jess and Angela; for the annual Halloween party at Lauren Malroy's grand house. To be honest I get away lightly I suppose; the sexy bride of Dracula get-up is not that bad in comparison with the tight PVS cat suit that Jessica gets. Or the Wonder woman corset and hot pants that Jess forcibly makes Angela get; literally pushing her into the changing room. Only the comment that this choice may please a certain Ben Cheney moves her to the till. Yet My Halloween attire does not worry me half as much as the little black dress and kitten heels that Jessica insists I will have need for at some point.

"Especially since you and Jacob Black are dating now."

I forget to say anything to the contrary as I concentrate on keeping my eyes fixed on the messenger bag I'm contemplating in my hands.

She takes my silence as confirmation.

"I knew it. I knew it. Who would have thought that Bella would have a thing for the younger man? Mike will be upset."

But the sympathy is false on her lips, which are stretched in a triumphant smile. My mind is still going over the comment of the younger man. I'd never even given it a second thought.

"Are you really going out with him Bella?" Angela asks slight surprise in her tone, but no accusation. 

I put the bag down knowing that I will not be able to concentrate on shopping anymore.

We are already on our way to a little Italian restaurant before I answer her.

"To be honest I don't know. I mean we kissed. ." I stop to allow Jessica to squeal in delight.

"We've kissed quite a few times actually. But, we've talked a lot too. Even last night we had long talk about Romeo and Juliet."

I have to shush Jessica now as we take our seats in the near empty restaurant; my wallet; now a lot lighter. I inwardly thank Charlie for getting me the truck; I used more of my savings than I thought this evening.

"So you're his girlfriend now?" 

This has definitely turned into prying. Yet I am past caring because I am with her on this one. 

_What are we?_

I'm walking a fine line, and I'm still every bit as confused as I was on the first beach. That is when I'm not talking to him, when I am not near him; because when I am everything is Okay. It's more than Okay, it's amazing; he's amazing.

But that doesn't answer my question. I need to know where he stands. 

_No I know where he stands, or at least I am 98 percent sure._

Its little things like the notes –I found another one this morning- the shining smile he always greets me with. 

_But what if I'm wrong?_

And that's only on his side. As for me, I am even more clueless. 

_Could we go back to being friends?_

I think with increasing melancholy of a time where I would be within a hairsbreadth of Jacob and unable to hold his hand; to be in his arms. My lips ache painfully at the idea of never being one with his again.

I have my answer.

I come back to the conversation near the end of the main meal; their thoughts now progressing to the upcoming Halloween Party.

"Do you think that Mike will ask you?" Angela asks Jessica, who gives me an appraising look before answering.

"I don't know. I hope he will. We could even coordinate costumes; he'd make a good batman."

Angela catches my smiling eyes and we share an inward chuckle.

"I think it's more likely to happen now that Bella's off the market."

"I wouldn't be going out with him, even if I wasn't- Well if I wasn't where I am so to speak." Jessica's eyes narrow; oops I think I've said the wrong thing again.

"What I mean to say is I wouldn't do that to you Jessica. Mike's all well and good but my friendship with you is more important."

_A close one. _

"Well I'm pleased because there's always a chance that Mike will ask you; especially owing to the fact that no one from the reservation is allowed within ten feet of the Malroy estate."

Jessica rolls her eyes at me as she begins to explain.

"It's snobbery that's all. I don't think its Lauren so much; she's okay when you get to know her. It's her father. He's the most wealthy and influential man around these parts, and he isn't used to the word no. He wanted to buy some of the forest that guards La Push; development. I suppose; Mr Malroy knows how to turn a buck, maybe using it's tourism as extra revenue." 

Jessica shakes her head, obviously enjoying the role of gossiper.

"Well the La Push council said no. They kept saying no. So it's probably more than your Jake's worth than to go to her party." 

Jessica finishes triumphantly as she downs her glass as we make our way back to her car. Yet the story is of little interest to me, only Jessica's remark about '_your Jake' _is the thing that refuses to leave my head.

I get back to the house just after eight; with a promise to wear one of my new outfits to school tomorrow. I purposefully forget to let them no Jake will be driving me there. I know Angela will be pleased for me, but I am too tired to endure Jessica's draining enthusiasm.

I am not that surprised to find another note attached to the wind shield.

_Jacob Black this is getting to be a habit._

_Bella Boo._

_I drove round on the off chance that you may be home from shopping early._

_Never mind. I guess it couldn't have been all that bad._

_I can't wait to see what you've been forced to buy._

_Don't forget about tomorrow. Just in case you're worried I'll wait for Charlie to go to the station._

_Maybe we could have breakfast?_

_Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite._

_Jake. _

_X. X. X. X._

I place the note with the others I have received; placing them delicately in a shoebox. As I put the box back in the top of my –now full- wardrobe, I am reminded of the letters that Renee still keeps of her past life with Charlie.

_I hope my future with Jake turns out better._

_I was on a bit of a roll tonight. Yay for me. Two whole chapters. I love writing about shopping; if only Bella loved it as much as I do. Was the vampire costume too much foreshadowing? Well I guess it's not foreshadowing if everyone knows what is going to happen._

_Hoping to get to actual Halloween in next chapter, but don't hold your breath because as you might have noticed I do have the habit of warbling on, sorry, but I do think it is important to establish the differences in character. Like in this Angela is a tiny bit less shy and Jessica isn't so much of a bitch, Lauren is though. And I hate this mike even more than the one in Twilight Lol._

_Right I've mapped the next chapters out and Edward will be arriving in around three chapters. Please keep reading; I do love writing JakeXBella xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

I think I've gone a bit overboard on the breakfast, yet I know I will hardly eat a thing. Jake's face breaks out into a huge grin as he enters the kitchen, before taking a seat right in front of the plate of bacon; grabbing half a loaf of bread and buttering it thickly.

"I see you've already worked out they way to heart Bells." I smile back as I fill my cereal bowel conservatively.

I was wrong I didn't make too much food; Jake eats every single thing on the table; even after I tell him that it won't hurt my feelings to leave a bit.

"Seriously Bells, it's all great. It's no struggle; you should see the amount of food Dad and I go through; you could probably feed a whole family off what we put away. At least I have the excuse that I'm still growing."

Not long after he is finished and we walk closely to his car. He is right about the growing part. I know he's taller than me but I swear that Jake has grown a couple more inches in the last week. The top of my head used to be in line with the bottom of his nose; now it's closer to his rounded chin.

He opens the door for me; before getting in himself. Jake's driving is akin to Jessica's but I feel a lot more safer in his car; knowing that Jake has a lot more control on the wheel, even if one hand does hold my own for the journey. He leaves me in the car park with a chaste kiss on the cheeks that quickens my pulse, and blood rushes to the place where his lips have been.

I walk past Mike on the way inside, who asks me pointedly about the condition of my truck.

"It's fine Mike." I reply with a tone that stops him from continuing in the direction we both know he's going in.

The Halloween party is the only topic of conversation today. It's on Saturday and discussions on outfit choices and the possibility of smuggling alcohol are abundant though Lauren is not around at lunch to answer these questions. According to Jessica she is already preparing the house for the event, and had gone home for lunch to supervise the delivery of some of the decorations that she had shipped from some exclusive supplier.

"But why" I ask during lunch; thankfully Mike was in a detention, and gratifyingly absent.

"Who knows? It's not as if anyone in Forks has anything to compare it to, it's not as if we live in Beverly Hills' or anything." Jessica replies; wielding her fork around as she speaks.

"Well that's Lauren isn't it? I mean any excuse to show off." Tyler counters, as he places his tray down next to me.

I just nod, wondering if it's such a good idea attending after all. It's not as if I'm great friends with Lauren, after her pointed questions on the first day she's barely said a word to me. But along with majority of the juniors and every senior that she could name I found a professional invitation pocked through the grills of my locker last week.

"So Bella, what are you going as to the soiree of the year?" Tyler asks, his eyes shining oddly.

"One of Dracula's brides" Jessica replies before I have the chance to. Tyler's brows rise to meet his hair line. I shoot a death glare at Jessica but it's hardly her fault; they'd all be seeing me in that ridiculous dress soon enough.

"Yeah we thought it'd go perfect with her white skin." Jessica offers, though I don't think he's paying that much attention to her anymore.

Thankfully Angela sees my awkwardness and saves the situation by engaging Tyler in a conversation about his own costume.

"I heard Lauren already has it all planned out. She's going as the invisible woman, and you are Mr Fantastic." Tyler's face is no longer so jubilant; the idea of blue spandex is obviously not an appealing prospect.

All in all I am rather glad when I get into Jake's car that afternoon. I am still surprised that he has made it all the way from his school on the reservation; surely his school couldn't finish that earlier than Forks high.

"Don't worry about it Bells. I promised I'd be there, and here I am. Now where do you want to go?"

We end up on the first beach at La Push. It is a lot windier than at the weekend, and I am grateful of Jake's leather jacket that he offers.

"Thanks Jake." I mumble; the contradicting scent of earth and machine oil that will forever remind me of Jake warms me more than the jacket ever could.

"So, going for a bit of biker chic?" I ask my eyebrows rise teasingly.

"Maybe" He counters; paying particular attention to the collar of the jacket, slowly pulling my hair out of it.

As we continue to walk, He places a strong arm around my shoulder, the weight comforting.

The weather all around is at such odds with what I am feeling. The howling; bristle of the wind and the coursing surge of the crashing waves, are our antithesis.

How can there be such anger, such disturbance in the world when I am with Jacob?

Billy shines a twinkling smile in our direction when I enter the house with Jacob, our hands entwined. He extends an invitation to dinner, with assurance that he has already phoned Charlie and he will also be joining us.

The dinner is a quiet affair; all men too busy eating to maintain any real form of conversation above the odd comment on the food and the grainy black and white television that has been set up in the kitchen diner. I do catch both fathers' staring at me and Jake; their eyes full of questions that they know better than to ask. I offer to do the drying up while the others watch the final half of the football, but I am told point blankly no.

"You're a guest here Ms Swan, and you shall be treated as such." I laugh at Billy's sudden formality, as he ushers both Jacob and I out "to go and do whatever you kids do."

I am given the grand tour of Jake's garage, yet he will not show me what he has hidden under an old dust sheet.

"Another secret Jake?"

"You are just too nosy for your own good Swan." I find my mouth turning into a pout, another very un-Bella like move.

"Okay Okay, you'll find out." He concedes, his arms wrapping protectively around my waist.

"But it's not ready yet, how about I show it to you on Halloween?

_Yes._

_No shit Lauren's crappy party._

Here was yet another reason not to go to this stupid party.

"I'm sorry, but I promised some friends that I'd go to a Halloween party at Lauren Malroy's. I don't want to go but I got a costume and everything, and it'd be more than I'm worth to bail out on Jessica and Angela now. I'd never hear the end of it."

Jake's pout is a hundred times more effective than my own.

"I may keep secrets, but you are always turning me down Bella Swan. If I didn't know better I'd think that you were trying to let me down easy." His words are said with laughter, yet there is something in his eyes. I move closer into his welcoming body; my hands resting on his shoulders.

"That isn't it Jake. I'm just in high demand that's all." I try keeping it light, but I know that words won't cut it. I place her lips delicately on his, increasing pressure incrementally until he melts against my lips.

"So what are you going as?" He asks after our lips finally part.

When I leave the house a few hours later in the dreaded cruiser, Jake is no doubt about my affections

Halloween party is coming up next.

I'm itching to start writing Edward but I want to make Jake and Bella properly together and in love etc before the sexy vampire graces the story Lol.

As always review please


	8. Chapter 8

First of all let me just thank all of you for the reviews, they are really nice, especially the one with the suggestion of how to introduce Edward, I had known when I wanted him to come in but not how. I won't ruin the story but the ideas are now there Lol.

This chapter is set at the Halloween party at Lauren's please enjoy and review

The only word I can find to describe the Malroy house is _Big. _The Victorian vista dwarfs everything around it, the encroaching forest, seems ironically insignificant behind the mansion with lights blazing from every window. The music can be heard from the road, as Jessica turns off to onto the impressive drive.

It's already busy; the front of the house is akin to the car park at Forks high. I pick out Mike's suburban and the beaten up Honda that belongs to Ben Cheney, making Angela blush reverently.

I look stupid. I definitely look stupid; Jess had arrived a full two hours early at my house, in full costume will the sole purpose of making sure that I 'made an effort' for the party.

My brown hair has been curled, and pulled away from my neck, which Jess had insisted on powdering white. The makeup is way over the top, so much so that Charlie had to do a double take when I finally make it down the stairs, only tripping over the long dress twice.

"You look nice Bella. Let me guess, a bride of Dracula?" He asks, receiving an approving nod from Jessica before his eyes inevitably go back to the screen.

_How could you dad?_

Charlie was my last hope. I had thought with the advantage of having a police chief for a father, there would be no way in hell that he would allow me to leave the house in the costume Jess picked.

He continues to talk, but he doesn't look at me again.

"You guys going to the Malroy house tonight, for the Halloween party?"

Yet again Charlie knows more about the lives of teenagers in Forks than I do.

"Yes Mr Swan, Don't worry I'll have her back at a reasonable time."

_Please don't let me go, please don't let me go._

Charlie takes one last look at my attire. The blood red dress is of Victorian design; with a crushing bodice, and a worryingly low neckline, nothing compared to the cat suit but embarrassing none the less.

"Well just make sure you drive careful Jessica, you know the weather in Forks it's bound to rain."

_Thanks Charlie, thanks for nothing._

"Alright Chief will do, we'll be off I've got to pick up Angela before we head down there. Goodnight."

With that Jessica forcefully pushes me through the front door.

When we reach the front door of the Malroy estate, Lauren opens it, in; as promised a blue fantastic four cat suit, and her blonde hair has been re-dyed into oblivion; her eyebrows now three shades darker than anything else.

"Jess, Ange; Isabella; how nice of you to come; I like the outfits, how _inventive."_ I can't help but feel her eyes scorch along my body; picking out things that she will continue to comment upon throughout the night.

_How long do I have to stay here?_

The inside of the house is just as impressive as the outside; we are stewarded into an impressive lounge; fit with original fire places and polished wooden floors, nearly all furniture is missing save for a sheeted sofa and a table of drinks; some sadly alcoholic, I share a worried look with Angela.

I guess she didn't know about that either.

Mike waddles up, kitted out in an unfortunate Spiderman suit and a glass in hand.

"You made it. I'm pleased Lauren didn't think you'd make it Bella, especially seeing as your _Best friend _Jacob black and the other guys from La Push are definitely not invited."

It's only ten o'clock but I can tell that Mike's been drinking. his speech is slightly slurred, and there's a fine bead of sweat that makes his face even more unattractive.

"Yeah well I wouldn't miss it. I'm really glad to be here." I turn my attention to Lauren and flash a smile; hoping that Lauren's got the message.

The next hour isn't too bad. Jessica keeps up a running commentary on everyone we see, pointing out costume disasters and the odd person who is already two sheets to the wind.

The music is loud, as are the guests but I make sure to that I stay away from the dance floor, I definitely don't dance. Jessica disappears half an hour in, and we are left in no doubt to whom she has gone to find. I can tell that Angela is scoping the room for Ben, but she refuses to leave our perch on the sofa to find him

My little bag begins to vibrate, and I extricate the little silver phone, and smile broadly when I see Jake's name flashing on the screen.

"Hi what's up?"

"Well I was riding around and I found myself near the dreaded Malroy mansion. And I thought how about I ring dearest Bella and ask if she wants me to spring her loose from the dreaded torment. Not to mention that I wanted to see your costume."

I can't help but laugh; which receives a questioning look from Angela. I mouth the word Jake, and she smiles affectionately before decidedly leaving to find Ben; at last.

"Well that would be great, but only If you're sure. I don't want you to break tribe law by setting foot on the dreaded Malroy land."

He laughs down the line before asking me to wait for him at the front of the house.

When I get there Jake is already there, but he isn't in the beloved rabbit, but a motorbike; smiling broadly at me, brandishing a spare helmet that is adorned with daisies.

I don't know anything about bikes, but I know instantly that it's beautiful. It is all blue and silver, the kind of monster that I imagine James Dean or Marlon Brandon would ride back in the day.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, my eyes fighting to stare at the machine and at Jake in full leathers; they both are striking.

"I made it." He beams, his chest puffing out proudly.

My fingers run down the seat, in awe.

"You made this? Wow."

He chuckles.

"Yeah, well after I finished the rabbit, I had nothing to do. I got the bug." He states, patting the bike. "And whilst I was driving round I saw two rusty motorbikes out in the road, along with the rubbish. Can you believe it the guy was going to just throw it away! But I got it for free so I'm not complaining. What do you think?"

I tear my eyes from the bike and look up at Jake, the wind flying my hair everywhere.

"It's beautiful. But I thought you said two bikes, what did you do with the other?"

He picks up a strand of flaying hair and places it behind me ear; his eyes travelling down my body; noticing the costume for the first time.

"Wow, Bells, you look like one pretty vampire. Do you think that you'll be able to sit on the bike properly or side saddle?"

I shake my head, my eyes wide.

"What; you want me to actually go on that thing? I mean it's gorgeous but there's no way in hell that you'll ever get me on that thing. What if we crash?" Jake shakes the helmet that I now assume is for me, but I am still shaking my head.

It's not Jake. I trust him implicitly but growing up as the daughter of a police chief, you get to hear all the scare stories. Charlie made me promise him from an early age never to get on a bike so long as I lived, and after seeing some of the pictures of the victims with flayed skin, and broken bones, it wasn't a hard promise to keep; until now.

Jake is pouting, and wrapping his arms around me.

"Come on Bells, I cannot promise not to have an accident, but it's as safe as possible. If you hold onto me tight and I keep my eyes on the road, we'll be fine."

How can I deny that smile anything.

I send Jessica and Angela a quick text, telling them that Jake is taking me home, and I don the flowery helmet, before plastering myself to Jake's back, as he over revs the engine in our escape.

Stay tuned for the next chapter when Jacob and Bella have Halloween down at the beach.

Please keep reviewing and giving me your opinions and reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all soo much for the reviews, I hope this chapter is up to scratch. It's a bit plot heavy because I had to introduce the vampire thing at some point.

He doesn't take me home straight away, but back down to La Push, and the beach which is quickly becoming my favourite place in the world.

The bike keeps watch; the headlight illuminating the way as Jake and I sit down on some drift wood, the leather jacket lovingly slung over my freezing body. I can hear the sea more than see it; Jake manages to create a small fire after several attempts.

The licking flames hold me transfixed, my hands are pushed out to feel the warmth as Jake wraps an arm around me; drawing me into his embrace.

"Are you ready for scary story Bella." He whispers into my ear, causing tiny goose bumps to erupt throughout my body.

_The stories of the cold ones are legendary among the Quileute tribe; they say the cold ones have been around for nearly as long as our tribe has. _

_But that is where the similarities end. All the people from the Quileute tribe are descended from the wolves. . ._

"Wolves" I can't hide the Sinicism in my voice.

"Yes" He replies, as if this is a perfectly plausible idea.

"Look. Do you want to hear this or not?"

I nod demurely, knowing to hold my tongue from now on.

_They are kinsman and it is against tribe law to kill them. But the cold ones have no such laws, they are not even civilized, they are not even human._

Jakes pauses for dramatic effect.

_They stalk the living like vultures. They are phenomenally strong and unbelievably fast. It would take an entire clan of my people to destroy one. The Quileute wolves have sworn to protect their tribe and as many humans as possible from them. For the cold ones are dangerous to humans, the blood calling out to them day and night._

_Our fight with them has raged for hundred of years. The cold ones are a nomadic species, only the occasional one or two would ever cross our paths. And so in nearly every encounter we would prevail._

_But there are tales of the occasional casualty. the one man that doesn't come home._

_In the days of my great grandfather he met the one and only humane clan of the cold ones. They came across our lands nearly a hundred years ago two male and two female. They were unlike their kinsmen for they swore that they only consumed the blood of beasts and never spilt human blood. My great grandfather was a peaceable man and promised not to destroy the clan for as long as they stayed off of tribe land and did not kill. They stayed on the boarders of Forks for many a year, living in the mansion in the wood; walking among the unknowing humans whilst denying their thirst. _

_Yet they should never be underestimated, they are still killers._

_And according to Billy, they have come back. . . _

It's a silly tale meant to scare children but I can feel goose bumps prick my skin anyway. I shudder into Jake's embrace, causing him to chuckle.

"It's just a story Bella." He whispers; the heat of his breath calming me instantly.

"Yeah well you can't blame me, according to you Billy and the rest of the tribe believe it too." I regret my comment when I see the annoyed expression in Jake's face.

"I still don't understand that. I mean yeah that Cullen mansion has been empty for years. But just because a new generation of the family are going to make it home after Christmas doesn't mean anything; Superstitious old coot."

I place my head on his shoulder, letting my eyes drift to the angry ocean,

"What has this got to do with the tale of the cold ones?"

"Nothing really, it's just; that family-coven that forsakes human blood went by the surname Cullen, and they kept up the pretensions of a human existence in the mansion near the boundaries of the reservation. That's also the house that is going to be home to a family after Christmas, a family with the surname Cullen."

My first reaction is to laugh, playfully tapping Jake on the shoulder.

"Very funny Jacob Black, is that the punch line. Tell me stories about vampires then end it with, and they're coming back."

He laughs gruffly.

"No, I'm not. But come on Bells, it's just a story. As far as I can tell the Cullen mansion has been with the family forever. What probably happened was they had some kind of fight with my great-grandfather, about land or something, and my dear old ancestor started making up stories about them because he held a grudge, and they just got more ridiculous down the years."

That sounds a lot more plausible then vampires.

"Well you're very convincing." I reply; my eyes fall back on the fiery embers.

I feel Jake's finger trace the low collar of my costume.

"You know you make a very fetching vampire Bells. I might jump ship if I knew they all looked like you." I start to laugh, but the noise becomes caught in my throat when his lips descend on my neck, lightly sucking at the pulse point.

"I totally, get the whole eating thing, you're so edible Bells."

If I was paying more attention I would pull him up on the cheesy line, but all my attention is focused on his mouth and hands; which are burning my waist.

I manage to whisper his name, causing Jake to look at me, and then I strike.

My lips attack his, as our tongues make first contact.

It is like electricity, and I need more of it. I no longer feel anything except for Jacob, and I cling and pull at him never wanting to be parted. I don't know how long this lasts but it will never be enough.

"Bells, Bella I think we should stop soon, or I'm not going to give you back."

I still all movements, the comment catching me off guard; the little voice of doubt is back.

_Too fast, this is all too fast. You agree to take things slow than you attack him!_

My face must betray me, because Jake's smug grin vanishes.

"I'm only joking Bells, come on We better get you home, don't you turn to ashes when the sun rises?"

I thought it would be time to at least bring in the concept of vampires, was it too shoe-horned in? I like romantic Jake, but I've always had a thing for a man in leather Lol. Thanks once again for all the reviews you are too kind. Oh and I promise (fingers crossed) that I will not let Jake imprint onto some random girl, I don't think that would really happen, nothing would ever be that easy.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

_First of sorry for the lack of updates, it's a culmination of writer's block and life getting a bit crazy. I absolutely hate early shifts Lol. _

_Anyway I have always know where I wanted the story to go, even though the final pairings are still elusive to me. _

_But I do solemnly promise that Jake will not imprint on some random girl, that's just wrong!!_

_I have been reading some other fan fiction about Jake where he is less than nice, so I hope this Jake is a lot nicer. _

_Reviews are always appreciated, I love all of them so far, you guys are awesome._

"I'm not coming."

"What? Don't be silly Bella of course you're coming. You have to come home for Christmas."

_I am home._

I bite back the retort, as my grip on the phone tightens.

"I'm sorry Mum, but I just don't think that I should come to Phoenix at the moment. I mean I can't leave Charlie He'll probably just end up eating cold pizza on Christmas day, all alone If I'm not there."

I know it's a long shot appealing to her better nature where Charlie's concerned but I owe it to him to try.

"So you can't leave Charlie, but you can leave me. ."

I feel my eyes role dramatically. I should have seen that one coming, even so I can't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"Oh come on mum, you've been doing just fine without me, you have got Phil."

I instinctively know that it is now her turn to role her eyes.

"Yes. . . But. . . Well to be honest neither of us can cook Christmas lunch like you can. ."

She's desperate now if she's resorting to flattery.

"Oh now we get down to it. You don't really want to see me, you just want me to cook you dinner?"

The phone crackles with her laughter, but I can hear a false note and I know that underneath all the joking that she is quite desperate to see me for Christmas.

"Does this have anything to do with that boy from the reservation you've been seeing?"

_What?_

My mind quickly runs through the last few weeks of conversations with Renee. I thought I had been careful about leaving Jake out of them, only mentioning him in passing, and clearly defining him as a friend.

When in truth he is much more than that.

But our relationship is still relatively new to me, and I know better than to listen to Renee's heartfelt advice.

"What boy from the reservation? I don't remember mentioning anyone."

_Deny, deny, deny._

"Don't act all coy with my young lady. Just because I'm a thousand miles away doesn't mean that you can keep secrets from me. So is that it? Is that the real reason why you don't want to come home for Christmas, you want to spend it with Jacob, you're _Boyfriend. ."_

I know she means it to be slightly mocking, but I can't help but feel my stomach flip at the mention of Jacob being my boyfriend, and I know that a stupid smile is now plastered across my face.

"No. . No not necessarily. . Hey wait a minute how do you know about Jacob?"

She is uncharacteristically quiet.

"Mum, come on you know you're rubbish about keeping secrets, so spill."

There is another long pause and I'm about to moan at her when Renee finally speaks.

"Don't get mad or anything, but well, you're just so private sometimes. I mean what was I supposed to do? You're usually so easy to read, but it's difficult when you're so far away, so I had to do a bit of detective work. ."

She's babbling now.

"MUM"

"All right, all right, I've been phoning Charlie a couple of times every week since you left. . He's been giving me regular updates"

I don't know what to say.

Am I really that secretive with her about my life in Forks?

I once again go through the conversations I have had with Renee. Sure I've omitted certain facts, mostly because they're mundane, boring. Life in Forks certainly can't compare to living in Phoenix on the arm of a minor league ball player.

"Bella, Bella speak to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I know I should have told you about getting into contact with Charlie, but I guess I'm so used to knowing everything you know? I miss you baby girl. I miss snuggling up on the sofa with a pint of ice at night and listening to you talk about you're day. ."

"You could have just asked."

My voice is measured and small, I'm not angry, just a bit shocked.

"I tried, I mean I asked questions, but you just seemed to clam up, so getting desperate I phoned Charlie."

I laugh at this, It must have been desperation that made my mother talk to Charlie voluntarily.

"I think his deputy must think I'm some crazy stalker. I always phone the station so that you won't find out."

The shock starts to dissipate now, and I can kind of see the funny side.

"Seriously though mum, I'm not that interesting. ."

"Pfft. Isabella Marie Swan do not talk rubbish, Charlie never runs out of things to tell me about you."

That's another surprise, my father is usually a man of few words.

"So, now I know, are you going to tell me about Jacob? Or am I going to have to once again don my detective hat?"

I groan inwardly; I should have known that she would have found out eventually.

"There's not much to tell, seriously. He's sixteen-"

"-oh a toy boy."

"Mum."

"Sorry, please continue"

I Let out a sigh.

"He goes to school on the reservation, and, and well he's nice. . "

"Nice?"

I nod my head, forgetting that she will not be able to see that.

"Oh come on Bells, you've got a give me a bit more than that. I think I deserve to know something more about the boy who's making my only daughter leave me at Christmas, other than he's nice."

She imitates my voice perfectly, and I shake my head, something's will never change.

"I never said that I was staying for Jacob. I don't even know what he's doing for Christmas, I want to stay for Charlie-"

"-Well I can tell you right now where Jacob will be on Christmas day, he will be sitting round Charlie's dining room table, along with you, you're father, me and Phil."

_What?_

_What? _

_Where did that come from?_

"Mum, are you serious? You're coming down to Forks for Christmas? FORKS?"

I don't mean to sound so crazy, but this is a big deal, Renee swore that after her hasty exit all those years ago she would never step a foot in "That god forsaken town ever again"

"Yes I'm coming down to Forks. I don't want to miss my own daughter at Christmas. I think Phil has some leave owing to him, and well I'm curious about this boy that has you so infatuated-"

"-I'm not-"

"Don't moan at me, they were Charlie's words not mine. ."

We end the conversation with a promise that Charlie and I will pick up mum and Phil at the airport on the 23rd.

And I know that I will have to warn Jacob in advance about my mum.


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter**

**Somehow Renee has planned this, I just know it. **

**I am standing next to Jake, both of us staring bleakly at the arrivals door, waiting For my mum and Phil to meet us, and start with the twenty questions.**

**I have tried to brief Jake on what to expect from my crazy mother, but I'm still incredibly nervous.**

**I don't blame Charlie for backing out of today, and hiding behind his work. **

**I know that it will be difficult for him to see Renee happy with another man, and I made a point of hiding all the wedding photos that Charlie still displays in the lounge.**

**There's no need to make it anymore uncomfortable than necessary.**

**Jake grabs my hand and squeezes it slightly, his own shaking silently.**

**I feel bad for putting him in this position; but I don't really have any other choice. After Charlie rather suddenly realised that he had to work today; it was decided that Jake would come along to help. After all my beloved truck wouldn't carry all three of us and Renee's extensive holiday wardrobe; even after all this time she still doesn't realise that she will not need her bikini in the Olympic Peninsula.**

**So gratefully, Jake has offered his services and his roomy Rabbit.**

"**She's going to be asking a lot of questions; a lot of questions, so just be prepared, and well, I'm sorry and well, I'm really sorry."**

**Jake manages a laugh, and I can't help but feel a little better, as I spy Renee and Phil coming our way.**

**A united front.**

**Renee pulls me into a bone-crunching hug, as Phil and Jake exchange a mutual nod, as they pick up the luggage.**

"**I have missed you." She croons into my ear, as she finally releases me.**

"**I've missed you too mum."**

**And I have. I never really thought about it till now, but contentment washes over me, as I realise that for once my whole family will be together under one roof.**

_**And it's also kind of scary.**_

"**And you must be Jacob, I have heard so much about you."**

**I stifle a groan, as Renee turns her attention to Jake, who is struggling to carry he bags and accept the awkward hug she is trying to give him.**

"**Well I hope it's all good, Ms Swan" Jake answers; his eyes now meeting mine in a warm smile.**

"**Only good things Jacob; I can assure you. And I'm Mrs Benson now, But you can call me Renee."**

**I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding, finally relaxing into the situation.**

**Jake leads the rest of us out to his car, Renee walks in step with me; patting my shoulder in a motherly gesture.**

**I sit in the front seat, as we drive back to Forks, and I can tell that Jake is concentrating more than usual.**

"**So Jake, are you looking foreword to Christmas dinner at the Swan residence?"**

"**Yes mam-"**

**I stifle a giggle, Renee hates anything that makes her sound old.**

"**-Especially since Bella's cooking, she's an awesome chef."**

**He takes his eyes off the road for the first time since we left; and smiles at me once more; turning my insides into a mushy mess.**

"**Yeah that's the main thing I miss about living with my daughter."**

**I exchange another look with my mum, and I stare intently at her, trying to see any differences in her since my departure.**

**There are small bags under her eyes, and she looks slightly stressed, but I know that's mostly down to her apprehension over flying. Other than that it's only the length of her hair that has changed.**

**She's still Renee, and she's still happy; content.**

**There is a small part of me that wondered if this marriage would be a mirror of the first. That maybe she would become bored; stifled after a few months alone with Phil; after a few months without me.**

**Because we've never been apart before; it's always just been us two,.**

**I shake my head quickly of that thought, it's selfish and un-true.**

**Phil isn't Charlie, and though we love each other dearly Renee and I are no longer dependant on each other as much as before.**

**We both have found others to be close to; I turn my gaze from Renee to Jake and the smile never falters.**

**The rest of the journey is silent but comfortable. Charlie's cruiser is absent when we get back to the house; so I guess he wasn't bluffing about having work after all. **

**Jake and Phil make short work of the bags, dropping them off in Charlie's room in two trips.**

**Renee and Phil will be staying in his room during the trip, and Charlie will be relegated to the sofa. I offered to swap with him, but as usual Charlie's too stubborn to take me up on it.**

**I am just about to start making lunch when Jake enters the kitchen; looking slightly sheepish.**

"**Sorry Bells, but I'm going to have to go."**

**His brows are knitted together and I can tell something's up.**

"**Is everything Okay Jake?"**

**He scratches the back of his neck.**

_**A sure clear sign that something's bothering him.**_

**I can feel anxiety bubbling in my stomach.**

"**Yeah, it's fine nothing to worry about; I just got a call from Charlie; I've got to pick up Billy. He's at the station."**

"**What?"**

**By the look on his face, Jake is thinking the same thing.**

"**I know, I know. I don't know much but apparently Charlie had to pick Billy up along with Harry Clearwater and take them down to the station, after there was a call from the Cullen residence."**

_**Cullen.**_

**I register the name, but Is still can't get my head round the fact that calm, collected Billy Black, would act so strangely about a child's scary story.**

**Jake takes in my expression once more.**

"**Yeah, I think I must have looked a bit like that when Charlie phoned. The Cullen's are moving in on Christmas eve, but the doctor's wife came early to do some decorating, when she thought she saw something in the forest. So of course being on her own; she freaked, and called the police. Charlie came round, and found Billy and Harry skulking around the grounds."**

**Jake's face is turning a blotchy red, and I can't help but feel sorry for him.**

_**What the hell has got into Billy.**_

"**Is he okay?"**

**I whisper, placing a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Yeah, **_**he's **_**fine, but apparently Dr Cullen's wife is pretty freaked. I mean who wouldn't be? What was he thinking? I mean a wheelchair isn't exactly speedy in the forest, Argh!! Anyway I'll get more answers when I pick him up, Thankfully he only got a caution."**

**I know better than to try and soothe him.**

**Jakes leaves the house with a chaste kiss and I can't help but wish that I could go with him.**

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Bad Billy Black!! I don't think it's clear in here but he will also be joining everyone for Christmas lunch. **_

_**I know moving house in Christmas eve sounds a but far fetched even for the Cullen's but I can assure you it happens, because I moved in on Christmas eve and I can tell you it's not fun!!**_

_**The reason Esme called the police was to advert an incident between wolves and vampires, because she's a kind soul. But she could so totally take Billy and Harry Lol.**_

_**Reviews make me smile ha.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Wow another chapter so soon, bye bye writer's block._

_I hope that you like it. I had to give Bella the bike because I love the idea of her as a little hell's angel. Lol. I am thinking about doing Edward's POV next but I am not sold so you're thoughts would be helpful. Review Review, also I want to know if you'd like to read the idea I have for a one-shot of sexy times on the bike LOL_

_xx_

I am awoken by a message beep from my phone.

_Who could be texting me at this time of night?_

There isn't one text but several.

_Bells-_

_I've got your xmas present with me, come outside._

_Jake x_

_Please _

_Jake x_

_Are you asleep?_

_Come on Bells, it's cold and I think it's going to start to rain_

_Jake x_

_BELLA SWAN wake up now! !_

_Jake xx_

I role my eyes, and I am about to reply that he can wait till Christmas day, when my phone begins to ring.

"Bella?"

"Yes Jake. I'm guessing you're still outside then?"

"Yes, why are you still inside?"

"Because-"

I check the time on the alarm clock

"- it's half past three and I've got to get up in five hours, to start prep for Christmas dinner, Now go home Jake, or you'll get wet."

I can hear a low rev coming from the phone.

"Come on Bells, it's a special present, something that Charlie probably won't approve of. . ."

He lets the sentence hang in the air, and I can feel my pulse quicken.

My mind immediately goes to the thing that has been in the back of my mind for the last month, and my cheeks flush red, per usual.

"um Jake, I don't know if we're ready for. . . .that. Not yet anyway, and well Charlie is downstairs and Phil and Renee are next door, it would be suicide and. . . And. ."

There is silence on the other end of the phone and I start to panic.

Is he disappointed?

Is he angry?

Shit, shit. shit.

But we're not ready, are we?

We're great together; that's for sure.

I have grown so incredibly close to Jake, and I want to spend every moment with him.

And we've certainly made slow steps into _that direction._

I begin to blush at the very thought of the picnic Jake took me on last week.

But _it, _I don't know if we're ready for _it _yet.

"Um, Bella what are you talking about?"

_What do you think?_

"Well, the present, _It." _

I whisper suddenly hyper aware of the two people who are asleep next door.

The line begins to crackle and I think that it is a bad signal but I soon realise that it is Jake's laughter.

"Bella, you seriously thought I was going to give you sex for Christmas?"

My cheeks are now flame red.

_Smooth Bella, real smooth._

As it sinks in I begin to laugh along with Jake; it is kind of funny.

"And before you ask it's not sexy underwear or anything like that, it would be more of a present for me than you anyway."

There is another glimmer of laughter.

"come on Bells, just come down and see. . "

I groan once more.

"Can't you just tell me; Charlie is sleeping downstairs there's no way I'll be able to get past him-"

"-Don't give my those excuses Swan, we both know that Charlie will be dead to the world, now I'm not leaving until I can give you your gift, so you better get your but down here, or you'll have a popsicle for a boyfriend by morning."

Sighing in defeat I tell Jake I'll be down in a minute and I put on a pair jeans and my heaviest jumper.

Jake is right Charlie isn't a problem, and doesn't even stir when I shut the front door with a resounding click.

My eyes search Jake out in the darkness. It is almost a mirror image of Halloween. Jacob is staring at me with a lazy expression; his leather jacket firmly in place; legs astride a beautiful red motorbike.

"I'm down here Jake, now it better be worth it." I snap with mock anger.

"Merry Christmas to you too Bells." He replies as I walk into his easy embrace.

I never want to leave his arms; the warmth and feeling of safety of _rightness_ is almost intoxicating.

"Do you like the bike?" He whispers into my ear.

"What? Well yeah; but I told you that at Halloween? What's going on?"

Jake smiles at me as he slowly gets off the bike and asks me to take another good look at it.

It's beautiful' of course it is; Jake made it.

As my eyes scrutinize the beautiful machine I notice subtle differences.

Wasn't Jake's bike Blue?

I think it must be slightly smaller; the handles only reaching Jake's hip.

Then I see the design on the side; my name in swooping silver paint.

A red bow adorns the handle bars.

Wow.

Seriously wow.

I can feel Jake's eyes on me; judging my reaction; which at the moment is open mouthed shock.

"This is my gift?"

He is slow to reply.

"Yeah, is that Okay?"

"I only got you a subscription to mechanics Monthly. . ."

Of all the things to say; I told him that I bought him a subscription to Mechanics monthly. . .

Well I had it was supposed to a joke gift; but all the same.

"Well that's nice Bella, but what do you think of the bike?"

I want to turn and kiss his face off; it's beautiful and I love it.

But I don't do that; because I'm Bella Swan, and I'm stupid.

"Thanks"

"Well, Well, you're welcome, but do you like it? I mean I've got you a jacket and helmet, and everything but I think I could sell it if you don't. . It's handmade so I won't get too much-

I'm sure he would continue but I stop him with my lips pressed fiercely against his.

"You made this? You made this for me."

He merely nods; his eyes still in shock from the kiss.

"I love it. ."

Jake's face breaks out into a wide smile, and he scoops me into his arms.

"But Charlie will kill you for getting his baby girl into motorbikes."

"I don't think that he'll be too bad. I told you mum this morning, she thought it was an awesome idea; it was her idea to tell you tonight and take you out on a test drive. She'll work on Charlie tomorrow.

_Jacob Black, you sly dog._

Of course Renee would think that a motorbike would be a great idea. I roll my eyes. Most mothers wouldn't be as enthusiastic, but my mother has always been eccentric

We decide that it will be safest for Jake to take the bike out on her maiden and I am quite happy to cling onto him, as Forks fly's past us at scary speeds.

We don't meet a single car until we are out of the town limits.

It comes out of nowhere; two beams of white light; that nearly blind us shooting directly behind us. One minute it is a hundred yards behind; the next it's overtaking us; in flash of silver.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner" Jake shouts over the volume of the engine along with sleuth of swear words that would make even Charlie blush.

Thankfully we are back long before the sun rises, and hours before Charlie gets up. Jake leaves me with a kiss promising to look after the bike in his garage until we can get round Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward POV

Even Vampires have patterns. Well at least my family does.

Move.

Attend school.

Move.

Attend college.

Move.

Attend school once more.

It is a vicious cycle, and unlike humans we shall never be free of it.

The Idea that this is it; for eternity turns my immobile stomach.

I wonder how Carlisle is able to play along after all these years.

He has been around for countless more generations than I; yet he always seems to attack life with same amount of enthusiasm.

To be honest I think I am the only one that finds this life so repetitive.

I shouldn't be too shocked by this; since when was the last time that I fitted in with the Cullen family.

I am constantly the odd man out; the wet blanket.

I wonder as I race through the winding lanes to our manor house in my beloved Volvo, if there is any point returning here, is there even any point staying around them anymore?

I am still wrapped in my melancholy when I happen upon two children on a motorbike.

_Why would they be out here at this time?_

I let my curiosity get the better of me, and I seek out the minds of the couple.

They will be gone in a matter of seconds and I only get scattered flashes of thoughts.

_She loved it. . _

_She's the one. . . _

_Hope she won't be too mad that I got her two presents.. ._

_She'll love the bracelet; won't she?_

I could swear there is two people on the bike, but I can only here one _voice_

_That's strange_

I shake my head slightly letting my inconsequential interest in the pair evaporate, as I get closer and Closer to my home once again.

_Christmas with the Cullen's, great._

Yet when I enter the house I soon realise that I am almost entirely alone. The orange infused scent of Esme is radiating from the kitchen, and I find her baking; with the food network on; gently creating a pie crust.

_The others have gone hunting. Carlisle wanted to wait but Emmett was too excited; he's itching to find himself another grizzly._

I acknowledge her thoughts with a nod of my head; but I can't stop my eyes from raking the kitchen and the twelve pie corpses that obviously haven't made it.

"Esme. . ."

"Yes Edward" She looks up from the cooking and shines me a smile that I have difficulty returning.

"What's with the baking?"

The smile freezes and she drops her eyes sown.

"I just thought that I'd give it a try. After all we do when the situation calls for it; eat human food, I though I would try to cook it for a change."

_What?_

I can't help but think that Esme has finally cracked.

"Right. . . Well that's nice, I guess- if that's what you want- I could try and eat a bit for you; after all this effort you have put into it. . ."

This doesn't have the desired effect, because Esme starts to laugh.

_Edward forever the gentleman_

"That's very kind of you Edward; but there is no need. The pie is for our new neighbours."

Esme picks up the tin and carefully places it into a state-of-the-art oven; brushes herself down, and turns to once again face me.

"Questions?" she asks with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah a couple. I don't know if you've noticed but we're not exactly drowning in company; we're surrounded by a forest a mile in each direction; and since when we're we actively searching for friends?"

_Well this isn't exactly being used to make friends; but to stop us gaining two more enemies._

I raise one eyebrow, and Esme lets out a sigh.

"I was just finishing off the decorating in some of the rooms yesterday, for your arrival when I saw a couple of men hanging around in the forest close to the house-"

"-well that's not exactly rare; I mean our land does back onto the wood; maybe some walkers got lost."

But Esme shakes her head, sympathetically.

"No; it wasn't just that. It was as if they were watching us; me. They're scent encircled the house; and there was no sign that they would leave; so I did what anyone would in my position-"

My whole body tenses.

_She wouldn't; would she?_

I have always pictured Esme as the original mother; her maternal instinct knows no bounds, and the thought that she would _kill _has never sat right with me; even though I know that she has.

"Edward Anthony Cullen do not look at me like that; of course I didn't kill them."

_Look who can read minds now._

"I should have said what any human would do. I called the police."

"You called the police?"

The idea is almost laughable; that Esme, a vampire would need help from the police.

"Yes Edward I did. The whole idea is that we should blend in, and seem as human as possible. Anyway the chief of police came and it turns out he knew the intruders quite well, and one of them is staying with him for Christmas. So. . ."

She looks at me as if the rest is obvious; but I just look at her waiting for her to continue.

"So it's the perfect way to bury the hatchet, we don't need any more animosity Edward; it's difficult enough without our neighbours hating us. ."

"Does Carlisle know about this?"

Esme rolls her eyes.

"Of course he does; he thinks that it's a good idea, and he has asked that you come with me."

"Me?" I splutter.

_Is the idea of accompanying your mother so bad son?_

"Yes, one of the intruders was Billy black.."

She waits once more for me to get the point she is making.

_Black?_

_Black?_

"Not Ephraim Black's descendant?"

"That's it we don't know; there's a startling resemblance but Carlisle wants to know for sure; and also how much Billy knows. There's a chance, that he hasn't got a clue."

I let out a snort.

We are never that lucky.

"Please Edward, just come with me; it would be such a help, and if we find out that he does know. We have to talk to him, rehash out the old treaty."

I nod numbly.

_Werewolves in forks? I always have the best luck._

_Hope you liked Edward's perspective. Thank you all once again for the stellar reviews. One or two expressed concern that Billy wouldn't risk breaking the treaty and go sniffing arouns Cullen land and I agree. But please suspend disbelief because in this version Billy has had no contact with vampires, and only has the stories that have been passed down to him. Even though he is a superstitious old coot, he wants to make sure that the stories are true and that is why he has gone snooping at the old Cullen Manor. _

_I hope that clears things up._

_Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter._

_When the Cullen's met the Swan's and Black's Lol. _


	14. Chapter 14

It is just gone four in the afternoon on Christmas eve when Esme finally creates a pie that she deems acceptable to bring over as a peace offering to the Swan Residence.

"Are you sure that you need me for this Esme? I'm sure that Jasper would be just as useful. He could ascertain Black's emotional state. There really is no need. . . ."

"Edward, the quicker we get there, the quicker we get back. Now stop all this nonsense . The others won't be back until midnight, which is probably not the best hour to ingratiate us with the neighbours."

I heave out a resigned sigh as we glide into the garage, and my beloved Volvo.

"You're getting better Edward. For a moment there I was completely convinced that you were a sullen seventeen year-old boy."

_Humph. _

I bite my tongue knowing that any retort will do me little good.

"Are you going to be silent for the entire journey?" Esme asks from the passenger seat.

I don't reply as I gun the engine of the Volvo; the manor quickly becoming a dot in the forest. I can't mistake the musical laughter that emanates from Esme. She's smiling but I can tell by the tenure of her thoughts that's she's worried, and it's not confined to my silence. To be honest I think my whole family are worried. They see my confirmed bachelor status as a curse; my cross to bare.

I view it differently. Alice believes vehemently that I am missing something; someone, but I am not. I am content in my isolation, complete in my solitude.

"I'm sorry Esme; I don't mean to be so _Unsociable_."

I turn to face her and shine her a fake smile, as I drive to Chief Swans house.

_What is the point of conversation? It's not as if I haven't heard it all before. . ._

I try and shake the depressing tone of my thoughts, but I fail.

The roads are blessedly quiet and I am able to race down into the little town of Forks. Little has changed since we left little over seventy five years ago.

A little backwater picturesque town with a minute population; everyone knowing everyone else's business. I wouldn't be shocked to be sharing my upcoming classes with the descendants of the students I was in school with all those years ago.

_Yet another cycle. Nothing changes; maybe monotony is my punishment._

Chief Charlie Swan's house lays on one of the many roads that join up to the highway. The house is relatively new in comparison with the Victorian villas that cluster throughout the town.

A building of the sixty's with peeling door paint, and a rusting Chevy on the front lawn.

"This is where the chief of police lives? I guess crime in the area must be non-existent, or they are not paying him enough." I comment as I park the car outside the house.

I am graced with yet another disapproving glare as Esme gets out; with the quickly cooling pie in hand.

_Edward Cullen, have your manners completely deserted you? _

"Charlie Swan is a respected member of this community, but that doesn't always tally with monetary wealth. It can't help that he now has to care for his daughter."

_She has returned to him because of some new custody arrangement with his estranged wife._

I nod as we walk up the driveway careful to speak in casual murmurs and thoughts.

_Ding dong._

I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot; occasionally itching an invisible scratch on my neck. Already playing the part of human to a tee.

_Edward Please play nice._

I roll my eyes dramatically as I shove my hands into my pockets.

_Surely Chief Swan won't bet too surprised by a sullen teenager?_

A middle-aged man opens the door; his eyes quickly conveying his shock at our appearance.

_What's going on here then?_

"Hello Mrs Cullen, what can I do for you?"

I let my eyes scan his body. The face is care-worn; creases dominating the higher portion of the face. A stern but fair man; I believe.

He's younger than he looks; the stone-washed denim and baggy sweater doing him no favours at all.

"Hello again Chief Swan, please call me Esme." My mother shines a warm smile in his direction.

_Well, I'm glad she's being so nice and polite; especially after the hoo-hah yesterday._

I am slightly taken aback by his thoughts; usually humans within our presence are obsessed with our appearance. Their thoughts consumed with lust and ownership, yet these are conspicuously absent from the chief's thoughts.

"Well if I get to call you Esme the least you can do is drop the Chief Swan; the name's Charlie."

Esme smiles.

"Thank you Charlie."

His eyes travel from Esme to myself.

_This must be one of her adopted children. It's amazingly selfless of her and Dr Cullen; taking all those kids in especially at such a young age._

I can't help but flash Charlie a small smile; it's not often that someone's thoughts could bring such a reaction out of me.

"So what brings you two here today. Is there another problem? It can't be Billy this time he's inside with me."

Charlie's thoughts lead back to yesterday when he was called to the _disturbance_.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I found out from your deputy that Billy was going to be with you, and I wanted to bring over a peace-offering as such. After all I didn't want yesterday's misunderstanding to give any of you the wrong impression."

I suppress a laugh at this, which does not go un-noticed by Esme, who warns me with a glance, as she places the pie into Charlie's empty hands.

"Oh thank you Esme, but you needn't have bothered, it wasn't your fault at all."

As if by fate, the unmistakable sound of wheels on carpet can be heard signalling the entrance of Billy.

"What's keeping you Charlie; you're going to miss the last innings if you're not. . ."

His words come to an abrupt halt as Billy finally catches sight of Charlie's guests, but his brain is buzzing with noise.

_Crap, That Cullen woman. What's she doing here? And Who's the boy? He must be her son. There were four of them, or so the stories say. . ._

I feel my eyebrows raise reflexively.

_They are just so god dam pale. God I wish I could just know for sure._

"Look who's come baring gifts." Charlie beams; as he shows Billy the pie.

"Well, that's….. nice." But I can tell he is thoughts are anything but.

"Pleases come in Esme. And. . "

"Edward." I insert feeling oddly friendly towards Chief Swan..

I expect Esme to decline; after all we have all we need. Billy isn't certain. . . Yet. And being in a room with him, can only increase his suspicions.

"Thank you Charlie that would be lovely."

I follow Esme numbly into the cramped living room, complete with an obnoxiously big plasma T.V

"Where's Bells, and Jake? We should introduce him to Edward, here. God knows Bella knows all about being the new girl at school."

I am just about to intervene, and let him know that I would hardly be alone with my four siblings, but Billy beats me to the punch.

"Bella dragged Jacob out about an hour two ago, to get the last minute supplies for dinner tomorrow. I think they were going to meet up with her mother, and Phil afterward. Go for a walk or something"

_And I'm dam glad too. I don't want either of them socialising with that family. They may not be. . . __**Vampires.**_

I can see Billy visually shudder.

_But that doesn't mean they're not dangerous. There's something just. . Wrong about them. I wonder if I can convince Charlie to send Bella to school on the reservation._

"oh what a shame. Never mind I'm sure you'll see Bella at school." Charlie finishes smiling warmly at me. At complete odds with Billy's thoughts.

_I wouldn't hope for that Charlie. Oh if only we could still. . Change. What I wouldn't give to properly be able to protect the tribe like my grandfather did. Then there would be no need for all our sneaking around._

As Charlie sits down on the dilapidated sofa, an errant puff of air emanates from the worn fabric. It shoots at me as if like a bullet; causing my throat to warm uncomfortably and venom to gently coat my tongue.

_Freesia's sunshine, and ruby red blood._

I swallow quickly; trying to understand my sudden thirst. I take in another tentative breath, wondering if it's Charlie or Billy that is calling to me.

A mixture of wood, smoke and car oil is mixed with the general human scent; _pleasant, _but nothing exceptional.

I shake my head quickly dispelling all thoughts of thirst.

_This is not the time._

I let the conversation once again attract my attention.

"Well, thank you for the gift. . _MRS Cullen. _But we don't want to hold you up, do we Charlie?"

Charlie exchanges a quizzical with Billy; clearly not understanding his friends sudden hostility.

"I. . I guess not. It is Christmas eve. . I guess you must have a lot of things to do before tomorrow, especially with the move and all.. . "

Esme takes the rebuff with good courtesy.

"Yes, yes of course. Well we better get going then, come on Edward."

I nod quickly, rising gracefully and head for the door quickly.

We are barely half way down the drive when I hear Charlie quizzing Billy.

"What was that all about?"

The conversation continues, but Esme and I don't wait around to hear it. I already know why Billy has an aversion to us.

"He has his suspicions; and they are remarkably close to the truth, but his scepticism is our biggest ally at this point. Apparently the Quileute's haven't become wolves in a few generations now, and as with much history it has become folk lore. Even with his strong heritage even Billy is having a hard time in believing in Vampires."

Esme lets out a relieved breath as we speed back to our home.

"At least one things for sure. There will be no Werewolves in Forks."

_Da da dauh. . ._

_How stupid of Edward to dismiss the idea of werewolves LOL._

_So what do you think?_

_I want to faze Bella into Edward's life gradually. _

_I would like to know if you think they should meet in biology a la cannon or something different _

_Please review it will be greatly appreciated._

_I love them all._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bella POV**_

_**I slowly get up; my legs slightly wobbling as I brush off the dust from the road.**_

"_**oh, not again Bells. I thought you nearly got the hang of driving it in a straight line." **_

_**I exchange a sarcastic look with Jake, as he walks past me to re-right the motorbike.**_

"_**Trust you Jacob Black. I've just been thrown to the ground and you head straight for the bike." He laughs good, naturedly as he walks the bike back to the garage with me tailing behind; the cumbersome helmet now in my hands**_

"_**Sorry Bells; but I know you're made of strong stuff. But thank god I got you that helmet or we'd all be in trouble."**_

_**I let my eyes become accustomed to the dank light In the garage, as Jake puts a dust sheet over the bike.**_

"_**We're going to have to tell Charlie about this eventually." I state, placing the helmet on top of Jake's tool box.**_

"_**Don't worry Bells, Renee said she'd deal with him. Motorbike's are perfectly safe modes of transport"**_

_**I nod patiently as Jake finally takes his eyes off of the bike, and moves to wrap his arms around my waist.**_

"_**I am sorry that you fell, Bella. Is there anything that you need me to kiss better?" I laugh, as Jake's hands move across my body tickling mercilessly.**_

"_**Stop it Jake, Stop it." I yell as I choke out ticklish giggles. Thankfully his fingers stop; but his mouth doesn't. Long languid kisses are placed across my neck.**_

"_**I promise Bella Swan." **_

_**Kiss. **_

"_**I promise you." **_

_**Kiss. **_

"_**That I will always be there." **_

_**Kiss. "To pick you up after you fall.." **_

_**Kiss.**_

_**I sigh contentedly as my face slowly buzzes under his ministrations.**_

"_**Unless a pretty bike distracts you."**_

_**This brings the kisses to a complete stop, as He brings his hands to encase my face. Jake's eyes burn into my own, and all traces of laughter are gone.**_

"_**No Bella. I mean it. I will always be there for you. Whenever and wherever. I will be there." **_

_**I stare at him, trying harshly to blink the tears from my eyes. After all these years of looking after all those around me. **_

_**I, Bella Swan have finally found someone who promises to look after me.**_

_**The moment passes, and Jake drops his hands from my face, his usual easy smile is now back in place.**_

"_**We better get the food we stored in the Rabbit back to your place. I wouldn't want the ice-cream to melt."**_

_**I sadly have to agree; as we once again walk outside and into his trusty car.**_

"_**Yeah you're right. I better make a head start on the food for tomorrow, or we'll be eating cheese on toast."**_

_**Jake doesn't listen to me and insists on carrying all the grocery bags into Charlie's without any help as he parks the rabbit next to the house. I roll my eyes at his example of male bravado, but I am quietly impressed at how much he can carry.**_

_**They make them strong down at the reservation.**_

"_**Hey Kiddo." Charlie calls, as he walks into the Kitchen; his eyes becoming large as he sees how much food has been brought into his house.**_

"_**Is there anything left at the thrift way or, is at all here in my kitchen?" he asks, his eyes crinkling with mirth.**_

"_**Tell me about it Charlie, she had two trolley's packed sky high with food." **_

_**I tap Jake's arms with mock anger, as I start to try and find some spare cupboards to put everything in.**_

"_**Don't go blaming me Jacob Black. You're the one that swore that you and your father needed a turkey just between the two of you."**_

_**Jake just shakes his head at this.**_

"_**Talking about my father, where is Billy?"**_

"_**He's in the living room. Sulking" Charlie replies.**_

"_**Sulking? What for?"**_

_**Charlie lets out a long sigh, and makes himself comfortable on one of the chairs.**_

"_**What is always about with Billy these days. The Cullen's."**_

_**I can feel the atmosphere in the room change; as Jake's body tightens with poorly hidden annoyance.**_

"_**What did he do this time. I promise you Charlie; if he does one more thing, I'll put him under house arrest."**_

_**Charlie chuckles lightly, placing a soothing hand On Jake's shoulder.**_

"_**I think you should leave the police work to the professional's kid. But you may have the right idea. But today at least. The Cullen's came to him instead of the other way round."**_

_**I stop moving round the kitchen to listen; my eyes quickly moving from Charlie to Jake; trying to ascertain his emotions.**_

"_**Don't worry it wasn't too bad. Mrs Cullen came round with one of her son's.. . Edward. They brought round a pie; wanting to make sure there was no hard feelings."**_

"_**Well that's nice. Hopefully this will show Billy once and for all that this is all in his head." **_

_**I nod my head along with Charlie, but I can't help but have reservations. From what I've seen Billy is a stubborn man, and I can't see his resentment of the Cullen's going away so quickly.**_

"_**They seemed really nice. Her son, Edward is about your age Bella." Charlie continues. "I said you'd keep an eye out for him at school. After all you know all about being the new kid in school."**_

_**I exchange a smile with Charlie and promise to introduce myself to him when School comes back after Christmas.**_

"_**I don't think you'll need to worry Bells. Edward's got four brother and sisters who are joining with him. He might not need you to look after him." **_

_**Jake keeps the tone light, but his hands feel harder than usual as they sneak up behind me and pull me possessively toward his chest.**_

_**Please don't say that Jake has a problem with the Cullen's now too.**_

**Charlie chuckles quietly from his seat.**

"**Well he is a handsome boy Jake, make no mistake. But I think your safe."**

**I turn round in Jake's arms to face him, his cheeks flushing slightly.**

_**What a reversal.**_

"**Jacob Black are you. . . Jealous?" He says nothing, but his jaw tightens, so I know not to laugh.**

**The rest of the day passes without anymore revelations. Phil and Renee come back early in the evening, with Pizza- thank God, because the kitchen is a mess, with half peeled vegetable and basted turkey's. Billy is quieter than usual, but no one wants to broach the subject of the Cullen's so we leave him to his thoughts.**

**The Black's leave close to midnight with promises to be back for breakfast the next day. I am loathe to let Jacob go, but I don't think even my mum would let Jake stay the night in my room. Even if it would be perfectly innocent.**

**There is a harsh tap in my door just after seven on Christmas day.**

"**Go away." I mumble as I turn over on my bed; hoping that the covers over my head will stop the knocking.**

"**Come on Bella, it's Christmas day and your boyfriend is just outside your door, so open up." **

**Grumbling loudly I acquiesce, throwing off the duvet; too annoyed to worry about what I'm wearing.**

"**Jacob Black, you must have a death wish, if you're still outside of my door when I open it." **

**I pull the door back with as much force as I can muster. Jake is on the other side with a lop-sided grin; his hair still damp, from the shower he must have had this morning.**

"**Good morning to you too Swan. It's good I have a the perfect thing to put you in a good mood." Without another word, his lips descend to mine.**

**They are hot and sweet with equal measure; the taste of toothpaste still faint on his lips. My hands move up to run through his mane of silken hair. His tongue traces my bottom lip, and I open them to him as he explores my mouth; our tongues dancing around each other.**

"**mmm." I whisper as our lips part; but our bodies are still close. "That's one of the better ways to wake up."**

**Jacob laughs at this, as his fingers trace the outline of my face.**

"**I love the PJ's by the way Swan." I blush burgundy as I look down to see what I wore to bed. A holey grey t-shirt that used to belong to Charlie with Forks Police force emblazoned across it and Winnie the pooh shorts that had been salvaged from my childhood.**

"**I know they're kind of. . ."**

"**Stop." Jake places a finger against my lips, and I have to stop myself from licking it.**

_**Whoa there Bella, where did that come from?**_

"**I like them Bella, I really do. But if I were to bring over a t-shirt of my own, would you, um wear it to bed instead of this?" His fingers gently tug at the bottom of my t-shirt.**

**I stare at him, and it's now Jake's turn to blush.**

"**I'm sorry, it's a stupid idea. It's not as if I expect to see you in your PJ's again, or anything. It's just, well. Oh god I'm bad at this.. . What I mean to say is, I'd like the idea that you'd be wearing something of mine to. . . Bed."**

**Before he can mumble anything else I nod my head, a smile playing out on my lips.**

"**I'd like that too Jake."**

**Before we can say anything else, Charlie's voice travels up the stairs.**

"**Come on Kids, what's taking you so long? Renee's made toast, and it's not even burnt!" I can't help but laugh at the shock in Charlie's as I push Jake in the direction of the stairs so that I can get ready.**

**I am pleased at the relaxed atmosphere in the Swan household. Everyone seems at ease with each other, even Billy- who seems to have go over the bad mood he had on Christmas Eve.**

"**Is everyone okay for roast potatoes?" I ask as I watch everyone begin to dig into Christmas lunch, at about two.**

"**Yeah this is great Bells." Charlie answers, and everyone else nods.**

"**You guys sure? No vegetables?"**

"**Just sit down and enjoy the meal that you have been slaving over for the past two days." Renee moans, in between mouthfuls of turkey.**

**With a contented sigh I take my seat between Jacob and Charlie.**

**After everyone has had second helpings (Jake manages thirds as well.) We all reconvene in the small living room to exchange gifts.**

**I receive a camera from Renee and Phil, and a much needed mobile from Charlie. Jake even manages to feign interest in the subscription to mechanics monthly. But it's silver watch complete with inscription I five him that brings out the smile in him that I love.**

_**To Jake, **_

_**With Love, **_

_**From Bella. **_

"**Wow Bells, that's just. . . Awesome." **

**I can't help but blush at his reaction, as he pulls me into a bone-crunching hug.**

"**And this is for you." He whispers into my hair as he places a tiny box into my hands.**

"**But Jake… You have already given me a present." I stare at him.**

"**What other present?" Charlie asks, taking his eyes off of the fishing rod I gave him.**

"**Oh it's nothing. . ." Jake lets the sentence hang.**

"**It wasn't nothing Jake. . I can't accept this; you've already spent too much on me."**

**His eyes sparkle but I can tell that he won't take no for an answer.**

"**They are both hand-made Bella, you definitely spent more on me. You gave me two gifts, why can't I return the gesture?"**

"**Okay." I breath, opening the lid of the box with trepidation. **

**It's a silver bracelet; with one solitary charm hanging down. On closer inspection it's a tiny wooden wolf, in incredible detail.**

"**Wow." I whisper; staring at the piece in awe. **

**Jake takes the bracelet from my trembling hands, and clasps it round my wrist; kissing the pulse point there.**

"**Billy taught me how to make the charms. The wolf; It's a symbol of my tribe….me. We are supposed to have animal spirits; for the lack of a better word; and well this is mine." He whispers, and as I look down at the wolf now on my wrist I can understand why. They both have the same expressive, blissful eyes.**

"**Thank you."**

**I gently trace the charm with my finger as the phone starts to ring.**

"**who the hell would be ringing here on Christmas day?" Charlie grumbles as he gets up off of the sofa to take the call in the corridor.**

**But when he comes back; something has definitely changed. I can feel the tension coming off of Charlie in waves.**

"**Billy; Jake I think you had better come with me. . . .Sam has gone missing.."**

_**Another cliff hanger Lol. **_

_**I hope you are enjoying Bella's relationship with Jake, because It's a joy to write.**_

_**I know that it's quite quick for Sam to become a wolf but he is the oldest, and as soon as the Cullen's arrived it was wham bam thank you mam. **_

_**I wonder how Billy will take the news?**_

_**Can you guess who he will blame.**_

_**Please review. I wasn't going to write this chapter for another week but your reviews made me write.**_

_**So thank you and please keep going Ha Ha.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Edward POV

Another Christmas.

One hundred and eight down and god knows how many left to go.

"Merry Christmas Edward." Alice sings as she makes her way to my bedroom; my sanctuary.

_Come on Grumpy boots, come downstairs and join in with the rest of the family. . _

I know better than to argue with Alice when she gets into psychotic elf mode.

"Okay, okay. . .I'll be down in a minute."

I begrudgingly leave the black leather sofa, and descend the stairs,

As I enter the room, I can feel Jasper trying to infuse my dower mood with forced holiday cheer. I shake my head, and stare him down until my mood is my own once more.

_It will take more than Jasper's talents to change Edward from a sour puss._

I shake my head at Emmett, but I know he only says it to elicit a response

I sit myself down on the sofa; my face showcasing my discontent; unconcerned about how my mood will effect the rest of the Cullen's.

The rest of the morning, and half of the afternoon is taken up with watching Alice unwrap several hundred presents. I don't understand why we go through this rigmarole every year; it's not as if it will be a surprise for Alice; she's already seen what she's going to get anyway.

She is nearly finished, when the package in her hands drops; suddenly falling to the floor.

"Alice? Honey are you okay?" Jasper gathers the tiny pixie into his arms; his thoughts a wash of concern.

"It's that man. Black. The one in the wheelchair. . He's coming here with the chief of police and some others."

"But why? I thought we all sorted this out yesterday?" Esme breathes more to herself than anyone else. Her eyes search out for Carlisle, waiting for him to make a decision as to what to do.

"Alice can you see why they're coming here, and how soon?"

"They're looking for something; someone. Chief Swan is uneasy about this. He believes Billy is becoming obsessed with us."

I can understand that.

"They'll be here in the next hour. I _think_ that it will be Okay. They'll see that we haven't got what they're looking for. We'll offer our help, to search the nearby woods. I _think_ we'll be in the clear."

Carlisle nods at this but I can't help but feel annoyance spark through me.

"What do you mean; think, Alice? Either you're certain, or you're not." I turn my eyes on to hers, but I can hear a small growl behind me and I know that Jasper isn't best pleased.

_Stop talking to my wife in that way Edward. It's not her fault you're going through this. . Funk. ._

I shake my head, but I don't say anything.

"I'm sorry Edward, but it's difficult for me to _see _anything. I have tried looking at the future's of people in the Quileute tribe, and well they're future is _murky _at best. There is no clarity. It's all cloudy and it's forever changing, five to ten time before a decision Is made. It's quite disconcerting to say the least."

I nod quietly letting the argument drop. I should know better than to argue with Alice. It's not as if my ability is fool proof.

_We are only human after all._ Alice thinks. I roll my eyes for the hundredth time; if only.

It takes forty five minutes for Billy Black to bet at the door with the Chief and a boy following begrudgingly behind.

The child's appearance is unfamiliar; his inner voice is not.

_I hope Billy won't make a scene.. . I think that this is being blown out of all proportion. I know for a fact that Sam's been having a hard time with Leah lately. He's just gone off on his own for a while. I don't know why everyone's so worried. . . _

He was one of the children on the motorbike two days ago.

Carlisle; opens the door to them; wearing his caring _Dr Cullen _face, with Esme only one step behind him.

"Oh Chief Swan; Mr Black what brings you back here?"

Charlie reflects Esme's warm smile as does the boy standing next to him; but Billy still wears a scowl.

"As I said call me Charlie. I'm so sorry for interrupting your family at Christmas, but a boy from the reservation; Sam Uley, has gone missing. and we were just wondering if we could let a few search parties take a look at the woods; that encroach around your land, to see if he's there. No one's seen him for a couple of days, and nothing has been taken from his room."

_He's probably just a runaway but; Billy swears blind that the Cullen's have something to do with it. . . ._

"Of course Charlie, we'd even like to help you search if that's okay?" Carlisle asks calmly.

"That won't be necessary." Billy sneers with barely concealed contempt.

"Dad!" The boy next to him sighs in exasperation.

Before Billy can retort Charlie wades in.

"Jake's right. Stop this now Billy; or you can go back home. I've roped in Bella; her mother and Phil to help search the woods on your say so; so the least you can do is act civil" Billy flashes the other two men an angry glare.

"I already told you Charlie this is tribe business; we can handle it."

Billy argues but Chief Swan ignores him; directing his next statement to Carlisle

"That would be great thank you Carlisle."

I feel ridiculous in the aluminous green jacket's complete with flash lights, as I trounce through the thickening forest at a dull human pace along with the rest of my family.

_Stop huffing Edward. This type of behaviour is starting to wear thin. _Esme scolds.

I chose to quickly move away from the rest of them. I have been doing this more and more lately; consciously moving away from them.

The forest has been contaminated with the cloying scent of humans; with nearly half of the reservation and a couple of people from Forks suspending their Christmas to search out the runaway Uley. The smell is distracting to say the least; the slow burn in my throat reminding me that it has been almost a week since I last hunted.

I take out my frustration on a nearby tree; my fist shooting straight through the oak; the splintering wood barely tickling my stone skin.

_What am I now; Emmett?_

I try to draw my attention to the task at hand; but it is a lost cause.

It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Charlie had shown us a picture of Sam, but without access to his scent, and with so many other humans in close proximity. . . It will be almost impossible to locate him.

Not that I am convinced that he is even here. I can feel my frustration filtering through my ineffectual veins.

I stand motionless next to the broken branches for an immeasurable amount of time

_Frozen._

The cooling breeze from Alaska; bringing Snow and hail to Forks; filters across my skin; the reaction is almost instantaneous.

It is almost as if I have an electric current running straight through me.

_What the hell is going on?_

Every instinct I have is pulling my body into a deep crouch; as venom coats the inside of my mouth. My eyes must be opaque black by now.

_That smell. . . . _

The tiny part of my brain that is still capable of rational thought registers the familiarity of the aroma.

_Chief Swan's House._

Yet that was nothing compared to this.

_Comparing a flicker of flame to a forest fire_

_I Must have it. . . _

Without any conscious decision on my part, I am running; _No flying_ in the direction of the singing scent.

The need in my body is so strong; so desirable, it is almost painful.

I am too fast. The wind pushes against my body, knowing that it's wrong. I'm wrong.

_You brought this scent to my attention, don't try to stop me now._

But it's not strong enough.

I laugh manically at it's attempts as air rushes against my streamlined body, the freezing atoms are no match for me. I am ice and snow and freezing metal, the wind can do nothing.

The musical laugh is nearly lost in the increasingly loud weather. If any of the search teams hear it or see me, they will think that I am a ghost. A beautiful smiling deity coming to grace them with good fortune. They will wish that I would stop; to see such a marvel close up. Yet they are lucky I don't; for I am far from perfect.

As the unfortunate owner of the perfect scent will soon find out.

_This is wrong. . . I may be many things but I am no longer a monster. . . _

_Yes I am. . . _

The guilt is side-stepped as my mind races the logistics of the task ahead.

_Task. . . . It sounds so much better than murder._

By the time I reach the epicentre of the smell; all creases have been ironed out.

I am decided; resolute.

And then I see her.

I don't know what I expect but it's most certainly not this.

She has her back to me; mahogany hair swaying slightly in the icy grips of the wind.

_Freesia; summer heat. . . __**blood.**_

**No**

The visions in my head were of crashing my razor sharp teeth against waif- thin skin. Yet the person had no face; no gender; no personality.

_It wasn't a defenceless young girl._

The disgust that had been safely locked away breaks free with full force.

_Is this what's it come to? At least before they deserved it. . Killers and psychopaths; not innocent women. . _

My body is once again stone as I stare unblinking at my prey.

She turns abruptly; noticing me for the first time.

_Pale skin. . . Sickly white._

_Slight build; paper thing skin. . . One bite. . Drain her dry_

_**No**_

_Brown eyes. Soulful; open. _

_High; dominating cheek bones._

_Large uneven lips; thick; red; soft. . .. ._

I refuse to blink; unable to look anywhere else.

There is nothing else but her.

I focus my eyes on to her face; burning it into my eyes.

_She is a person; with a family. _

_An innocent._

"Hello? Are you part of the search for Sam?"

The voice is timid; yet clear. It cuts through like a knife should.

I don't even have the power to nod my head at her question; all strength is currently keeping me stock still.

"You wouldn't know the way back would you? I accidentally wondered off from my group and I don't know how to get back to the clearing"

A million scenarios run through my brain.

"_Of course I do, and I would be more than happy to show you. My name is Edward, and what is yours?" _

_I hold her malleable hand in my own brining it my lips to kiss. . To bite._

_**NO**_

My vision falls back to her; she is still waiting for some kind of response, but I have none.

"Um, well if you're not going to answer that shall we start with names I'm Bella Swan." She thrusts her hand out in an echo of my vision.

I lurch backwards from the invitation, but I manage to bark out my name.

"Edward Cullen." I rasp; eyeing her falling hand with a guilty expression.

Her eyes twinkle in recognition.

_I would definitely remember if I met you before._

_Swan_

_Charlie Swan_

_Chief Charlie Swan, of the Forks Police_

_Shit._

I attentively search out her mind; afraid that of any more contact with her.

Silence

I concentrate harder, but nothing.

"Are you okay, you look like you've got a headache."

I relax an expression but continue to probe her unresponsive mind.

"Hey Edward Cullen? You were round my dad's yesterday, You'll be starting at the high school after Christmas?"

I choke back the building venom, to respond when I see a tall figure rushing through the entwining trees.

"Bella? BELLA? Are you around here?"

"I'm here Jake."

_Yet another Cliff hanger; Lol._

_I hope you all liked the first meeting of Bella and Edward._

_I was in two minds about how this should go. I decided that he wouldn't fall straight away in love with her; because let's be honest he's too per-occupied about killing her. But I hope his staring at her face gives the impression that he has the capacity to find her attractive in the least._

_I would greatly like your opinions on how to deal with Jake meeting Edward. I am considering the idea that there could be a tentative friendship at least till Jake turns into a werewolf_

_After all they do become friends kind of in breaking dawn._

_As always review!! They help to shape the story_

_Big thanks to cinnamon who expressed an opinion that Bella and Edward met under different circumstances than in biology._

_x_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter

"I'm here Jake."

He comes out from a sea of trees; his legs bringing him to me in large strides.

I don't think he has even noticed Edward, as he wraps his arms around me in a warm embrace; his chin grazing the top of my head, as he inhales my scent deeply.

I can do nothing but relax into his arms; all apprehension and questions that have come thick and fast disappear instantly.

I am with Jacob; so everything is alright.

"You, Bella Swan." Jake states; pulling back to stare at me at arms length. "Are the only person I know who can get herself lost in Forks."

His smile is beaming and I find myself grinning broadly too; the longer I spend with Jake, the more my reactions become secondary to his.

"Ahem."

We both turn to look at Edward; who I only now realise is still with us..

I can feel the tendons in Jake's arm slightly tense, as his eyes narrow; taking in Edward - head to foot.

I roll my eyes; _Men._

Jake thrusts out a clammy hand; which Edward accepts readily but the expression on his face tells another story.

"Jake Black. The boyfriend"

_Subtle_

"I am aware of who you are Jacob Black."

_Yet another strange response; what is with this peculiar boy?_

"You do?" Jake asks; with an arched eyebrow.

"I am Edward Cullen." He replies in way of answer; releasing Jake's hand quickly.

The atmosphere shifts almost instantly; as does Jake's posture. All tension dissipates; as if the name Cullen wavers any claims Edward may have had on me.

_AS IF! He could barely stand to be anywhere near me._

"You're one of Carlisle's kids then?"

Jacob's posture may have altered; but Edward's has not. He is stock and still; and rigid. His face clearly strained.

"Carlisle and Esme are my adoptive parents; yes."

"Look, mate. I'm sorry about my dad. I know you must feel that he is kind of picking on your family; and I can only apologise for his actions. He's not usually like this, I think stress must be getting to him." By the end; Jake's face is glowing crimson, and I quickly wrap my fingers around his hand, tugging on it soothingly.

Edward must be able to read the discomfort in Jake's face because he nods at the apology, but remains silent.

"So. . How did you come across, dolly daydream over here?" He asks nudging me in the ribs with an elbow.

"She called to me. ."

He says it so quickly that I almost don't catch the words; as they are whipped through the scene on the increasing wind. Edward himself seems the most shocked by his outburst; his face a mixture of astonishment and apparent anger.

"I didn't call to anyone. . . I was pretty sure I was on my own. . I didn't even see you before, and then you were right in front of me. . . You were so fast. ." I let the sentence peter off, as I begin to re-evaluate his entrance.

_I knew that I was alone. Trust Renee to need the toilet two minutes after we entered the wood, and of course Phil had to go with her. . . They must think I'm stupid._

_It wasn't dark exactly but the trees cast sinister shadows everywhere; and the silence was quite unnerving. My ears were on alert for any sound, in the silent vacuum. I was just about to retrace my steps out; when he appeared._

_He must be about six feet tall; a couple of inches shorter than Jake; but he is much more imposing. His sprightly frame is thinner, but I can feel the strength pouring off of him in waves._

_I continue to stare as he remains conspicuously silent._

"_Hello? Are you part of the search for Sam?"_

_I can feel my voice shaking slightly; my throat suddenly dry; as the tiny hairs on my arm rise._

_What is going on here?_

_He merely nods at the question, but my eyes remain on his face long after his head stills._

_He is so pale. . Ghostly almost; his eyes two black holes slowly sucking all the remaining light from the area._

_I swallow loudly and try once more to get him to speak, if only to alleviate the sense of foreboding that grips my stomach. _

_I feel caught in his cold stare; as If I am an animal caught in a snare._

"_You wouldn't know the way back would you? I accidentally wondered off from my group and I don't know how to get back to the clearing"_

_Not technique true, but this ethereal boy does not need to know the crazy antics of my mother_

_I wait once again patiently for him to answer, but I am disappointed._

_Okay. . . _

"_Um, well if you're not going to answer that shall we start with names I'm Bella Swan." I thrust out a hand, which he greets as if I am thrusting a blade. He lurches dramatically backwards; a shocked look upon his chiselled features._

"_Edward Cullen." He barks. _

_At last finally a answer._

_AH the boy Charlie asked me to look after. . _

_But from the looks of him; he would never need any help that I could give._

"_Are you okay, you look like you've got a headache." It's the first thing that comes into my head, and I say it out without thinking. Stupid Swan strikes again. So I once again try to engage him in conversation_

"_Hey Edward Cullen? You were round my dad's yesterday, You'll be starting at the high school after Christmas?"_

"_Bella? BELLA? Are you around here?"_

"_I'm here Jake."_

I allow the memory to dissolve as we walk back through the woods.

Jake seems content with the silence; his index finger tracing the outline of my hand. The sensation is calming; as our usual inclusive bubble begins to isolate us from the rest of the world.

Yet this time it doesn't quite work.

I can feel _his _eyes on me. I turn my gaze to his; expecting Edward to advert his eyes; to shrug off my curiosity; but he doesn't. His eyes are no longer burning the side of my head; for they are now borrowing into my own; black bleeding into brown. And for the life of me I can not look away.

_A piece of meat between the jaws of a lion._

I feel, a tug on my arm.

"You alright Bells?"

"What? Oh. . .I'm fine, just got a bit carried away with my thoughts for a second, what were you saying?"

Jake lets out a bemused sigh, and starts the conversation over; every now and again, making a effort to bring Edward in, but I do not look back into his eyes; for I fear I will not come out again.

We are one of the last groups to return to the clearing. Only my family, and Billy remain; yet their presence is over shadowed by seven strangers. And the only I can find to describe them is

Wow, seriously wow.

It is almost as if Edward can read my thoughts.

"They are my family."

My eyes begrudgingly move to Charlie, who I can tell is looking me over for any injuries-he knows me too well.

Jake drops my hand, and quickly moves to Billy; who's thunderous glare is trained on the Cullen's. I let out a sigh at the lost contact but I know that Jacob must stop Billy from creating another scene.

"I guess Sam is still missing then?" He asks; drawing Billy's attention away.

"Yes." is the gruff response. Jake's shoulder slightly slope but he says nothing.

Before I can walk back to him, a small pixie like Creature bounds up; her face barely a millimetre for my own.

"Hello I'm Alice."

_Right. . . _

I blink a few times; as my slow brain tries to catch up with the person in front of me.

Her beauty is a given. She is petite, with rebellious hair and wide-child like eyes. All her features point to a zealous personality, and by the way she is bubbling on the balls of her feet, I believe I am right.

I extend a hand; but Alice merely rolls her eyes, as she pulls me into a hug that is a lot stronger than her small frame may suggest.

My ears register a low growl, coming from behind me; but Alice refuses to release her vice-like grip so I don't know where it has come from.

"I'm Bella." I choke out as I am finally released.

"OF curse you are." Alice replies; with glittering amber eyes and a knowing smile.

I allow my eyes to scan over her and the rest of the Cullen family. They are both similar and completely different at the same time. No one could confuse Alice with the tall lithe model like woman, or the gorilla man that has a protective arm round her waist; but there's a parallel that connects every member of the family; even though I know they are not related..

It is almost like viewing several different masterpieces by the same artist. There is a style; a signature that links each one.

"You and I are going to be great friends Bella Swan; you can bet on it."

Even though the her statement is odd, I can't help but believe her, as I hear the conviction in her voice.

Another growl rips through the quiet, and I turn my head in the direction of the sound, but all I see is Edward; his eyes no longer trained on me but Alice; black liquid boiling through his irises.

_If looks could kill._

"Ahem, Well I'm very sorry that we could not find Sam today. Billy if there is anything we can do. . ." Carlisle turns to give a sympathetic look to Billy, but he refuses to meet the doctor's gaze; simply shrugging shoulders.

"Well; Charlie My family and I will be heading off now. Please don't hesitate to call us if there is any news, or if there is anything that we can do."

Charlie nods at this, thanking the Cullen's for their help.

"And good riddance." Billy spits in the direction of the retreating Cullen's.

_Hi I am sorry if you were expecting more confrontation from this chapter, but this story is nowhere near finished; it's a definite slow burner. Thank you all for your reviews, I am always nervous about displaying my ideas, but you guys make it easy. Thank you especially for the notes on my realisation, I wanted it to be as real as possible, because Bella is a normal girl caught in a un-normal situation._

_So what did you think of Jacob and Edward? I didn't want to go over jealous Jacob because there is nothing to be jealous about, Edward wants to drink Bella and Bella thinks this boy has mental problems Lol._

_So I'm still undecided about where to head to on the next chapter. I am torn about doing a Jake Bella new years eve slushy love chapter. Or a more Emo-ward new years eve? What do you think, as always your ideas are greatly appreciated._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bella POV**_

_**New years eve.**_

_**The roads are pretty much deserted as I drive the familiar route down to the reservation. The rumbling thump of my engine invades the quiet; even managing to drown out the sound of the radio. As usual the sky is covered with clouds; the rain that has been threatening all day, just begins to litter my windshield as I park outside Jake's house; next to a small green Beatle that I don't recognise.**_

_**I don't even have time to knock on the door before Jake's bellow reaches my ears.**_

"_**Come on in Bells." **_

_**I enter the small house to find Jake hastily donning his leather jacket; as Billy wheels past him en route to the door.**_

"_**Going somewhere?" I ask; as I hang up my rain coat and slip into the room; minding out of Billy's way as his wheels come very close to running over my feet.**_

"_**I, um have to take Billy down to Susan Uley's place. . It's Sam, he's back. ."**_

"_**Oh."**_

_**Jake finally looks at me; noting my shocked expression; brandishing an easy smile.**_

"_**Yeah I know we were just as shocked when we found out. . .Turns out he just came back this morning. . . He's a bit worse for ware, but physically fine. . ." **_

"_**Physically?"**_

_**Jake's hand instinctively heads fro his neck; rubbing it in an exasperated tone.**_

"_**Yeah well that's the clincher. Sam hasn't really spoken . . To anyone. . . All he'll say is that he needs to see Billy. . . ."**_

_**A strangled sob comes from the other side of the sofa, and my eyes make out a person in a swathe of clothing quietly rocking against the seat. Jake echoes my stare, his face now becoming a mask of concern.**_

"_**Leah came over this morning to ask for Billy to pop round. I'll take him now. Would It be okay for you to stay with her Bella?" **_

_**I nod my head in acknowledgment; my eyes never leaving her; as I move round the sofa to sit next to Leah Clearwater. **_

_**The door quietly bangs signalling the Black's departure.**_

_**My eyes rake over the girl in front of me. I have seen Leah on quite few occasions since my arrival in forks; always either at Billy's or the beach; she always came across as confident. An almost arrogant smile firmly in place. yet now she's a completely different person; crying softy in a pair of baggy sweats, and a old jumper. **_

_**She looks so small, so broken.**_

**We sit in an uncomfortable silence for ten minutes before she even looks in my direction.**

**Her watery eyes seek out my own, and I can do nothing but stare back.**

"**He doesn't want me anymore." she whispers in-between sobs.**

_**Is this how love can be measured? By how much pain the other person can put you through?**_

**I swallow hard at the revelation; my brain unaware of what to say. I settle with gently placing my hand over hers. Leah's eyes hit mine with great force but she does not pull away**

"**I was at the house. . Feeding the cat. . . His mother won't stay there anymore. . Not since he left. . He walked in. . just like that. .He looked different. . His hair; his clothes. . . But it wasn't just that. . . I ran to him but. .. Bella you should have seen the way he looked at me. . . He hates me."**

**The disclosure is followed by another round of juddering sobs. **

_**What should I do?**_

**I can feel myself channelling Charlie; my embarrassment and the awkwardness, burning me from the inside out.**

_**Renee would know what to do.**_

**Swallowing hard, I pull Leah into my embrace. She was thin before; but I can feel the bones in body jutting out at obviously painful angles.**

**I can't help but compare my relationship with Jake to hers with Sam. **

**Could Jake ever hurt me like that? Yes without a doubt, if he left, if he ran away I would break. I would fall without him by my side. But would he do it? **

**No.**

**Leah sniffs, but once again allows me to touch her.**

"**Leah, Sam loves you. Everyone can see it. He adores you."**

**This makes the crying stop. She turns in my embrace; her eyes now on fire as she stares me down.**

"**Yeah well not anymore. He wouldn't even touch me. Sam just walked past me, and went into his room; shouting that someone needs to bring Billy to him. I just sat there. Numb."**

**I try once again to offer my support.**

"**Maybe you just need to talk to him. Find out where he went. . . There's got to be a reason for all of this."**

**Leah's body becomes stone; now radiating anger. Her arms now grab mine and cling on with immeasurable force.**

"**Don't you think I tried. I sat in front of his room for HOURS. I tried to shouting, and screaming but he just ignored it. All he would say is get Billy."**

**All tension in her fingers dissipate, and all pressure is removed from my arm.**

"**So here I am." she finishes lamely.**

**It is followed by a painfully long silence; that fills the entire room; taking the oxygen with it.**

"**Well, um. Well Billy and Jacob are with him now, I'm sure they'll get to the bottom of it." She laughs at this, but it is not jovial, but cruel and high-pitched.**

"**Billy will be on his own for this one. Sam won't let Jacob anywhere near him."**

**I shake my head.**

"**Jacob drove him, they're not going to make him wait outside are they?" **

**Another maniacal laugh. Leah stands up, brandishing a finger in my direction.**

"**He wouldn't even let me get his mother **_**Isabella. **_**He won't even talk to me; his girlfriend. **_**Your Jake **_**doesn't stand a chance. **

**I remain still; as her finger continues to point at me.**

"**I'm sorry Leah I didn't mean to. . .I know that of all people he should be talking to you." **

**Leah virtually crumples at my words; falling back into the arms of the sofa.**

"**Hold on to Jacob Bella. Enjoy it while it lasts."**

"**what do you mean. . .Leah is something going to happen to. . ." I am unable to complete the question as Jake walks in, an angry scowl sitting awkwardly upon his usually open face.**

"**You won't believe it; I drive all the way down, and that Scum bag refuses to even talk to me. Him and Billy sent me away. . What a total prick. ." The words escape his lips just as his eyes fall on Leah.**

"**Oh god, sorry Lea, I didn't mean to say that. . .even if it is true at the moment."**

**Leah manages to create a small tight smile at this.**

"**I can't help but agree with you. . .How is….he?"**

"**I don't really know. . . He seems strangely. . .calm, but I can tell it's taking a lot out of him to do so." **

**Leah nods in acceptance.**

"**Yeah well. . He had been acting a little strange for a couple of weeks. I just thought it was stress." she lets out another hollow laugh. "He said his mum has been putting him under pressure to go back to college in the fall. . finish his degree. . .Sam refused, he wanted to stay with me. . .Guess that won't be a factor anymore." **

**Leah falls into another wave of crying sobs. Jake moves to comfort her but she stops him with a wave of her arm.**

"**I'd better go. I expect mum and Dad will be wanting me home. I'm sorry that the party tonight won't be going ahead Jake. I think maybe a quiet start to the new year is what everyone needs." Jake merely nods; as he watches Leah quickly.**

"**Oh and Bella- remember what I said. Enjoy your time with him. You never know how long it will last."**

**Jake's eyes move to me**

"**What was that all about?" he asks, as he moves along he sofa so our bodies are gently brushing against the other.**

"**Oh nothing." I whisper as he pulls us down, so that I am laying on top of him. Now I am back within Jake's arms; the warning seems pointless.**

"**So. . . That's the party idea blown out of the window. . Billy said he'll be staying at the Uley's tonight. Whatever shall we do with our time Ms Swan."**

**I roll my eyes at him.**

"**Well. . Renee and Phil left for Phoenix this morning. . Maybe I should spend new years with Charlie. . ." I smile at Jake's reaction as he drops his lips into an exaggerated pout.**

"**Jesus, Jake I'm only kidding. Charlie has invited the guys from the station round; they're having a poker night, and I think it's strictly men only."**

"**Good." Jake whispers in my ear; as his fingers begin to tickle me everywhere.**

"**That was not a funny joke Swan. I might have to think about a suitable punishment.. ." Before he can tickle me further; I jump form our position on the sofa, and run through the room.**

"**You'll have to catch me first." I shout.**

_**I know I promised a slushy gooey chapter, but that is coming next I promise. I just thought that I should bring Sam back home, and start the cogs moving for the next stage of the story.**_

_**Stay tuned for what's up next. **_

_**A little reveal.**_

_**Wining and dining Jacob Black styley. . .LOL**_

_**As always review my peeps, I cherish them all, they help to shape the story.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi all!! This piece took a bit of work but I hope you all like it. I had to leave it for a couple of days because sadly the guy in my life is nowhere as lovely as Jake Lol so this is all from my imagination sigh._

_I think this will be one of the last purely Jake Bella chapters simply because Edward needs to make some kind of appearance in her life to move the story foreword ._

_I would love to know your opinions; and if you enjoy my attempt at fluff; angry growl writing is so much easier at the mo._

_As always review pretty please. _

_I may even put a naked Jake in later chapters if you do._

_Who am I kidding? Of course there will be a naked Jake anyway._

Bella POV

I stare at myself in the mirror for the umpteenth time; slowly turning around to view myself from every angle.

_I am officially turning into Jessica._

I must remember to thank her again for the dress. Even though I barely recognise the girl in the mirror. It is a mixture of ivory and black; that hangs delicately from two dainty straps; falling just above my knees. At the time I was less than happy when she shoved me into the changing rooms of an expensive boutique with the silk and crinoline petticoat.

"I don't know Jess; it's kind of beautiful, but when am I ever going to get the opportunity to wear it?

She just rolled her eyes at me; pushing me to the cash register.

_Thank you Jessica._

I hear a low whistle escape from the open door.

"You look beautiful Bella." Jacob whispers; as he walks to stand behind me; our eyes meeting In the reflection from the mirror.

"You scrub up quite well yourself Jake."

I let my eyes rake across his figure. He is wearing a shirt that could easily be Billy's; with a tie haphazardly falling from the collar. The shirt is pushed into the front of his dark wash jeans.

The outfit may not be well put together, but On Jake it looks perfect. The shirt highlighting the growing muscles on the top half of his torso.

Jake's hands gently stroke my exposed neck.

"Oh I don't know, I think you chose this dress especially to show me up Swan." he speaks the words into my neck as his lips gently caress the skin. I know that he is baiting me; but I can't help but turn sharply to face him; my head arching up to meet his eyes.

"I don't think so Black_._" I breath; my hands goes to his collar; flattening it out and adjusting his tie so that it sits properly in the middle of his shirt.

"There. Perfect." I kiss him swiftly on the cheek, as he grabs my hand pulling out of my room.

"Bella" Charlie calls to me as I descend the stairs two steps behind Jake's longer stride.

"Yes dad." I call loudly; unwilling to let him see me in the dress.

"Are you going out tonight?" He calls once more; and I can hear his shuffling around the kitchen obviously setting up the poker table, and bringing out several six packs.

_Of all of the times to start taking an interest Charlie; tonight is not the time to do so._

"I'm taking Bella back down to La Push Charlie. If that's alright with you?" Jake returns; speaking before I have the chance.

"Ah, Jake I didn't here you come in. Yeah that's fine with me. Actually I'm pretty glad I don't think Bella would enjoy herself too much this evening."

_Well that's an understatement. Poker with the guys from the station isn't really my scene._

I breath out a sigh of relief, as I make for the door.

"Freedom." Jake whispers in my ear. But it is Charlie's words from the inside that has me stopping

"I want you back by one o'clock Bells. And Jake I know that Billy is still at the Uley's. Just be. . . You had better.-" I can tell that this is hard from; his embarrassment warring with my own.

"Just look after my baby girl Jacob."

"Yes sir."

Jake opens the door of his beloved rabbit; closing it after me with a contented smile.

"I'm glad I didn't bring the bike. But it sure would have been funny to see you trying to gat on it in that number."

I just shake my head at him; as he quickly gets into the front seat. That's not the only reason; Renee had left this morning; without such as word to Charlie about the damned machine.

"Sorry Bells. It just completely slipped my mind. But I'm sure you'll think of something." I roll my eyes at the memory, I should expect nothing less from my mother. She's forgotten many more important things than this.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jake asks; placing a large hand on my knee as we rush through the deserted streets of forks at increasing speed.

"Yeah; just thinking about the bike situation. How on earth are we going to get Charlie on board? If anything he'll be even less pleased that we have kept it a secret." He increases pressure on my knee; his fingers rubbing small concentric circles on the bare skin.

I relax into the touch' all other thoughts no longer seeming important with Jake so near.

"Wow. I couldn't have planned it better if I tried." he whispers; his hand leaving me for a brief moment; turning up the radio.

"What is it?" But Jake remains silent; his eyes moving from the road for the first time; his eyes shining with recognition.

_Cradle me, I'll cradle you,_

_I'll win your heart with a whoop. Whoop._

_Pulling shapes just for your eyes._

_So with toothpaste kisses and lines._

_I'll be yours and you'll be. . ._

_Lay with me I'll lay with you._

_We'll do the things that lovers do._

_Put the stars in our eyes._

_And with heart shaped bruises and late night kisses divine. . _

I smile lightly at the song; the words creating a warm tingle; but I can tell by the look Jake eyes that there is more.

"It's beautiful Jake; a really sweet song." But he merely shakes his head at my words.

"God; I think I'm turning into the woman in this relationship." He laughs good-naturedly. "this was the song. The song that was playing at the beach the night. . .the night we kissed. . I have always kind of thought of it as our song…" He finishes off in a whisper; his eyes moving back to the road as we leave the Forks town limits.

"Oh, Jake I'm sorry I didn't know. . To be fair that kiss kind caught my attention. . " I chuckle lightly and I am rewarded with a twitch of his lips.

"Yeah. . Well to be honest I heard it playing as you ran off. I was walking off to follow you. And well I was only half listening; but the words well, they were the kind of things that I wanted us to have. ."

"close your eyes." Jake states; as we stop outside the door to his house.

"What's going on?" I ask; trying to look through the small window in the door; but Jake's body is stock still and immovable.

"Close your eyes." He repeats; and with a small sigh I relent; folding my arms almost defiantly. I can feel Jake move behind me; one hand managing to cover both of my eyes.

"Don't you trust me Jake?" I ask petulantly; as I feel him move me through the front door that now appears to be open.

"I know you too well Bells." He whispers into my ear. I move with stunted steps; I am clumsy enough with twenty/twenty vision let alone blind.

"Surprise."

I feel his hands move from my face, and I instantly open my eyes.

_Wow_

_Om my God just wow._

The dining room has every available surface covered with flickering candles. It's beautiful and romantic, but the only thought that runs through my head is.

_Jacob black; you left over a hundred candles burning in a wooden house; while you went to pick me up. _

"what do you think?" Jacob asks expectantly; his arms moving to snake around my waist.

_You don't want to know._

"It's great. I mean it's lovely. . . It's just. ..

"-too much?" he interjects his smile slowly falling from his features.

"Oh God no." I almost shout; turning in his embrace; my hand hitting his nose in the process.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. Ah, I can never do anything right can I?" I joke lightly.

No Bella. That's not it at all. . There's no right or wrong. All I want to do is make you happy. .And this." He gestures to the candles and our outfits. "isn't it? Is it?"

"It's great.. ."

"But. ."

I shake my head slowly; unable to look him in the eyes.

"I should have known. I mean it's just looking at Leah and everything. I hated to see her lie that Bella. She deserves so much more. And I just wanted to. . I wanted to do something special for you. So I fished out some of my sister's old DVD's, you friends and the like to get some inspiration, and here we are."

I laugh lightly at the idea of Jake sitting in this very room; enduring hours of rom-coms and the like.

"That's incredibly sweet Jake. I mean this is amazing. . But you didn't have too. . All I want is you." I look down at the ridiculous dress and chuckle once more. It's beautiful, but it isn't me.

Twenty minutes later I find myself laid in Jake's arms; watching the annual hootenanny complete with bad reception on the old TV.

My dress has been hung proudly in the only wardrobe in the house; and I am now wearing a pair of Jake's shorts that fall way below my knee, and a large t-shirt that has the words Auto-shop written on the back in white block capitals.

"It's the only type of after-school participation they could ever hope to get out of me." he comments while he traces the letters on my back; each touch eliciting a small shock through me.

I move slightly to grab the last slice of pizza, but I do not reach it for I am pulled beneath Jake's weight.

"Don't even think about it Swan. That piece is mine" He growls tickling every available part of my body.

"Stop it. . .Stop it" I choke out between merciless giggles he evokes from me.

But he doesn't; his fingers slowly snaking up the t-shirt. I can feel my heart start to jack hammer as it rises into my throat.

"Bella" Jacob whispers peppering my neck with kisses, as my arms reflexively meet in his shining curtain of hair. His fingers find purchase on my bra; but there is no urgency to the touch; merely tracing the lines of the fabric; as my pulses increases once more.

"Jake." I sigh; my body hyper aware of every movement. Even though my body is on fire, and my heart is making every attempt to rid itself of my body; I feel calm; safe.

"Bella."

I start my own exploration of his torso; my fingers lightly rubbing against the material of his t-shirt; comfortable.

Safe.

"It's the countdown everyone.." the T'V cackles unnoticed.

Jake removes his weight pulling me up so we are sitting almost on top of each other; his eyes burning into my own

I can tell by the tenure of his expression that he is working himself up into saying something; and I let my fingers try to ease out the small crease that has appeared in his forehead.

_10_

"What is it Jake?" I ask, my voice barely above the countdown on the television

_9_

Without saying a word; he pulls my hands into his own; which are now nearing a hundred degrees.

_8_

"I wanted this to be perfect. I wanted the whole nine yards; you know romantic meal. Billy even tried to teach me how to cook steaks, but all in all the pizza was a safer bet."

_7_

I remain silent; unaware of where this conversation is going.

_6_

"But we're not about that are we? I don't need any grand gesture, or hundreds of candles to tell you this. .

_5_

_4_

"I've wanted to tell you this since Halloween. Hell since you kissed me on my birthday; but I though you'd freak. Hell I'm freaking out"

_3_

"Jake just spit it out" I rasp a seep hollow feeling slowly moving into my stomach.

_2_

"I. . . I love you Bells. I've always loved you. And I always will. .

_1_

_Happy new year._

I sit there in shock as the new year rolls in all around us. Yet it cannot infect the bubble that has encased Jacob and I. for the life of me I cannot give up his gaze; his eyes scrutinizing every aspect of my face for some kind of reaction.

"Bella." The word is but a whisper; yet it holds so much.

Love

Adoration

Fear

Hope

Confusion

The indecision he must be feeling physically hurts me; but all words will fall short; so I do the only thing that I can; and crash my lips against his.

_Happy new year_

"Is that you Bells?" Charlie calls from his position on the sofa; several cans littering the floor; as the clock on the TV shines 1am.

"Yeah dad." I reply; racing up the stairs so he cannot se that I am still wearing Jake's clothes; with a promise that this will now be my new PJ's.

"Good night then?" He muses; the alcohol pulling the words through his lips.

"The best."


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone. . First of all I'd just like to say how sorry I am for the delay. . . Life as always is getting in the way LOL

There shouldn't be as much as a gap between this and the next chapter because I'm writing this as I speak and as far as I can say it will be an Edward POV.

Finally thanks to all of you for the reviews they are great and I hope that you enjoy this chapter, this is a Charlie and Bella chapter, where he tries to give _the talk_ to Bella I hope I did a good job, and I'd love to hear your feedback as ever

Bella POV

"Bella?"

I groan inwardly as I poke my head into the lounge; where I find Charlie staring at the flat screen with a beer in hand.

"Yeah? Do you want another can?"

I pray that is all it is, because I need to finish cleaning up after dinner so that I can make it down to La Push before the rain gets too heavy.

"Could you come in here please. . . It's important..

_Uh oh._

My mind races over possible topics that Charlie would want to discuss with me as I drop the dish towel onto the table, and walk slowly into the lion's den.

"Please sit." Charlie pats the arm chair that faces his; and turns off the television.

_Another ominous sign._

"Will this take long, it's just that I need to get a move on, I'm supposed to be in La push tonight to see-"

"-Jacob" Charlie finishes for me. "Yeah I know that's kind of the reason I wanted to talk to you. We haven't really spoken much about your relationship with Jacob, and well I think it's better that we do it sooner rather than later."

_Oh no. . Oh no. ._

I nod mutely; my eyes moving to my the my writhing hands. Charlie clears his throat; clearly as uncomfortable as I am.

"Well I was hoping that Renee would have had this discussion when she came down over Christmas but evidently she did not. . She even laughed when I suggested it. . Apparently she told you about the _birds and the bees_ when you were eleven and sees no reason to repeat it."

_Oh God, this isn't even just a conversation about my relationship with Jake, but he wants to have THE talk. . ._

My cheeks immediately burn, and Charlie's face is a picture of pain, which is of little comfort to me at this point.

"I know that you and Jake care deeply for each other, and I'll make no secret that I care for the boy, almost as if he was one of my own. . .but It doesn't change the fact that you're my little girl Bella. . And well there are certain things. . . I want to say before certain situations can be repeated. ."

Charlie's incoherent thoughts throw me for a loop. As far as I can tell he approves of my relationship with Jake but there is a wary glint in his eye that puts me on edge.

"Um. . Right. . I'm sorry Charlie- Dad, but I don't entirely see where this is going?"

Charlie takes another sharp intake of breath, and goes to pull something out of the side table.

"I found these in the washing machine. . I promise I wasn't snooping, it's just they were there, and well. . As much as I really don't want to be having this conversation; I just can't ignore this."

I stare dumbly at Jake's shorts and t-shirt that are scrunched in Charlie's sweating palms. .

_Shit. Shit. Shit. . . ._

"Dad, I can explain . . ." He waves off my explanations with a hand; dropping the clothes onto the floor.

"Look Bells, I'm sure that there's a hundred different reasons for his clothes to be in my washing machine, and ninety nine of them are most likely innocent, but I can't ignore this. . ."

I let out a long breath as Charlie's brown eyes start to burn into my own, and even though I am innocent I can't meet his gaze.

"I know you're a sensible girl, you've got a good head on your shoulders, and I trust your judgement I really do. . . . But he's sixteen Bells, and he loves you. . . He idolizes you. . . Just look after him okay. . . He doesn't deserve to get his heart broken."

_Wait. What?_

I splutter mutely at my father, who has never been more verbose in his entire life.

How did this happen? My shaking palms and ragged breathing were waiting for the dreaded sex conversation and he plants this one on me?

I continue to stare at Charlie, of all the people in the world how could he possibly think me capable of that.

"dad. . .I would never do anything to hurt Jake . . . I love him too." My voice isn't as strong as I had intended but I hope it has the desired effect.

Charlie nods in my direction pulling his wallet out of he back pocket, and placing a weathered photograph in my lap.

"I understand Bella. But I need you to understand something. Jacob black has always been in love with you. Ever since you were kids, he worshipped the ground you walked on. And no disrespect Bella, but I know that women can be cruel. ."

His eyes move to the wedding photo that still stands pride of place above the fire.

All tension that filled my body slowly dissipates as I look at the photo on my lap for the first time.

It's a photo of Jake and me. . .we are on Charlie's boat, both wearing matching orange life preservers. If I had to guess I'd say I was about eight making Jake only six years old.

I'm holding a tiny guppy in my trembling hands, a look of pure terror on my face, clearly looking at Charlie who must be holding the camera with a distraught expression.

And then I see Jake; and all breath escapes my lungs. .

He's holding a fishing pole that stands a good foot taller than he does; but he isn't facing the camera, he's looking at me. His eyes are trained on my face, a look of utter devotion is apparent on his open features.

_Jacob Black has always been in love with you . . . _

A single tear drops and falls onto the photo, and I feel Charlie take one of my shaking hands in his.

"It's okay. ." He replies gruffly, my show of emotion obviously making him nervous. "I just thought you should know. . . .and well about that." He brandishes a hand in the direction of the falling clothes. "I think the less I know the better-"

"- Seriously dad, it's not what you think." Once again I am silenced.

"I'm sure it is, but just. . Be safe. . And I would appreciate it that if you have any problems, please phone Renee." I smile slightly at this, my eyes still on the picture. "I know that it must be difficult without a female influence around. But I don't want you to bottle things up. . And I know that neither of us want to have _that _conversation . ." I nod emphatically at this, earning a mutual smile from Charlie. "But I'll always have my gun loaded and ready just in case. ."

"Dad." I grumble, patting him lightly on the shoulder, as more tears start to follow.

"Come on Bells, you know I can't deal with the water works. How about you head off now. I can finish off the kitchen. . You do too much as it is."

I laugh once more, nodding as I head for the door, grabbing the ever trusty raincoat from the kitchen.

"See you Dad" I hollow, my chest decisively lighter; and the picture in my back pocket.

"Yeah bye Bella. . Don't stay out too late, and don't forget you've got school tomorrow."

The rain is heavy but intermittent, as I drive the familiar route down to the reservation. The road's as always are light with traffic, and the drive is thankfully uneventful except for A silver car that insists on following me for a majority of my ride, only stopping when I reach the boundary line to the Quileute reservation.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward POV

"Show me again" I demand through bared teeth.

I have seen it a hundred times, a thousand- but I fear it will never be enough.

_One more time._

_One more time, to satisfy what is left of my soul._

With a suffering sigh, and a long roll of her amber eyes, Alice once again allows me a glimpse into the events of the next day.

The standard issue wall clock reads nineteen minutes past two, and the students in Bio lab 16 of Forks high can sense the impending Bell for the end of class.

Sixteen lab tables face an exhausted Mr Banner, who has a well worn text book in hand, and is watching the clock with as much as anticipation as his students.

I drink in the vision; hoping to find something there that I haven't before. The morose part of my psyche hopes to find that it has changed; that is she dead.

_116 victims have become 117_

_Not her. . _

_Anyone but her._

But thankfully it is the same. And I am given yet another reprieve.

The harsh tones of the buzzer rings out through the room, and Bella Swan rises clumsily from her stool, the straps of her bag wrapping around the stool's legs; as her eyes are trained on the boy that sits next to her.

She throws me a pained smile that I am unable to return before rushing out of the room, and into the throng of people that have no doubt clustered in the corridor.

"I don't kill her. . She doesn't die. . . ."

_Not then at least._

The whispered words bring me from the vision, as Alice places a comforting hand on my shoulder. The bare white walls of my room, my sanctuary comforting my heightened senses.

"See, I told you it would be fine, now can you please _drop it?_" The emphatic plea makes me smile apologetically at my favourite sister. In truth she has been incredibly patient with me, but even Alice has a limit.

"Yes" I allow simply, standing from my leather couch; pulling out the keys to the silver Volvo.

"So why are you going over to her house Edward?" Alice asks harshly, her eyes that had been glazed for less than eight tenths of a second, are now blazing into my own.

"I. . .I just have to." I reply lamely, shrugging my shoulders, because in truth I have no idea why I have to do this. Why I have this need to be watch Bella Swan.

All I do know is that I need to know that she is safe, that she is protected.

"No, no you don't. Jesus Edward, you are the one that has just been spent the better part of eight hours searching my visions; praying to God that you have the strength to let her live. And now you are going to go spy on her?"

Alice's tone hints at anger, but I can tell that she is more exasperated, than anything else.

"I have _seen _you" she continues "Every single night since Christmas day, you leave after sunset, and you creep to her house and watch. For hours at a time; you spend more time watching Bella Swan than her boyfriend does."

The growl that emanates from my throat is uncontrollable and completely unexpected.

_What's that for?_

I shake my head, dislodging all my thoughts in that direction.

"I don't know." I reply carefully sidestepping the issue of Jacob Black. "At first It was curiosity. No it was more than that. I needed to know what she was. In my head she couldn't possibly be just human. Her mind was closed to me- _that scent_. . She had to be something. . Other."

_A monster. . The devil. . My own personal demon sent from hell to torture me._

"But she isn't- is she? She is just a girl."

"No. . she's not just a girl . . .she's. . . Bella Swan is anything but ordinary. She's. . . special"

As soon as the words escape my lips I regret them. Alice eye's bubble as they meet mine once more.

"Special?" she breathes

"Yes Special. . ." I search for better words but I find none. How can I explain this to Alice when I don't even know myself "she needs to be protected. . ." I finish lamely

"Why?"

_Because if I can't kill her, than no one else can_

Yet I leave the thoughts unvoiced, prompting Alice to ask another hard question.

"Do you really thank that you are the right person for the job? The chief of police is her father for heaven's sake. She is probably the safest person in Forks."

I can't help but disagree.

"There are things out there that the police chief cannot protect his daughter from."

From the scattered thoughts that I have garnered from Charlie his daughter is one of the most clumsy women on the face of the planet, and that accompanied with her obvious bad luck, means that she needs me.

Her very own vampire angel.

"He loves her" I want to ask her who she is referring to, but we both know who it is.

"I know that" Of course I do. I heard his thoughts; that night, as I fought the temptation to drain his girlfriend dry.

And they have stalked me every day since.

_It should be more difficult. All those stories, Her beloved Romeo and Juliet, they all had to fight so hard to be together. . It's so easy with Bella. _

_We are young but it won't be a barrier, all I have to do is wait. . ._

Half realised visions of bridal gowns and wedding nights, had flowed through his adolescent mind.

"She loves him too. . ."

I don't react to her words, as I drop the keys on the floor.

"it'll be quicker to run. . .I'll see you tomorrow. . . When they return don't tell them where I've gone. I promise I'll be back to drive us to be school."

I make it to the house in record time; my legs now accustomed to the four mile trip to her modest home.

The house Is cloaked in darkness, aside from the kitchen and living room, and I know without looking that Bella stands in the kitchen, while her father remains in the lounge.

I don't allow my temptation to stare through the kitchen window take hold. Even with their blind senses, Bella would notice me in a minute.

"Bella?"

Charlie's voice is gruff, and hides the inner turmoil that he is experiencing.

_Get this over with. . Jesus do I have to? _

_Yes. Yes I do.. .she needs to know this_

"Yeah? Do you want another can?"

I pull myself a step further into the encroaching forest before I can inch toward to the sound of her voice.

_I have tried over the past week, to find one thing. . . One thing that is not appealing about her. . And I remain empty handed_

"Could you come in here please. . . It's important..

The speed of Bella's heart increases.

"Please sit."

I can here Charlie's hand pat the coarse fabric of a chair, obviously trying to entice his daughter to sit down

_Here goes nothing_

"Will this take long, it's just that I need to get a move on, I'm supposed to be in La push tonight to see-"

"-Jacob" Charlie finishes; and a small smile plays across my features as I hear the slight annoyance in his thoughts. "Yeah I know that's kind of the reason I wanted to talk to you. We haven't really spoken much about your relationship with Jacob, and well I think it's better that we do it sooner rather than later."

For the first time this week, I feel wrong.

_I shouldn't be here._

I am hiding between the trees, no better than a peeping tom. A voyeur.

_I should leave._

Yet my legs refuse to answer my command, an I remain rooted to the spot.

_Listening. . Violating her privacy_

Their conversation continues, as Charlie's thoughts, become more and more distraught.

_This is why she needs a mother. A proper mother. . .Renee should be having this conversation with her daughter, not me._

_But since when did Renee ever do what was expected?_

"I found these in the washing machine. . I promise I wasn't snooping, it's just they were there, and well. . As much as I really don't want to be having this conversation; I just can't ignore this."

I can't see what he is holding but I know what it is. . .

_No. . _

Charlie holds the clothes as if they were nuclear waste, his hands itching at it's touch.

_Tell me you didn't._

_Lie to me. . Say anything but don't tell me you slept with him. . . I like Jacob but I cannot accept this.. ._

"Dad, I can explain . . ."

_Can you?_

_Do I want you too? Could it be worse than what Is going on in my mind_

Both Charlie and I think simultaneously, as I try to close off any thoughts of the man child's hands over her ivory skin.

_Caressing. . _

_Kissing . . . _

_Biting. . . _

_NO!!!_

It is no longer Jacob's naked body looming over Bella but my own. .A gentle rose flushes her body, brining her blood to the surface of her skin.

This our first and last time. She will not survive this encounter but I can't bring myself to care.

She is mine.

My skin sparkles as I trace her form; my hands soft and searching; memorizing every detail, but my mouth is insistent, as I tare through the thin layers of skin to her jugular.

Charlie's words are now merely a buzz in the background.

"Look Bells, I'm sure that there's a hundred different reasons for his clothes to be in my washing machine, and ninety nine of them are most likely innocent, but I can't ignore this. . .I know you're a sensible girl, you've got a good head on your shoulders, and I trust your judgement I really do. . . . But he's sixteen Bells, and he loves you. . . He idolizes you. . . Just look after him okay. . . He doesn't deserve to get his heart broken."

_Wait. What?_

"dad. . .I would never do anything to hurt Jake . . . I love him too."

_I love him too. . . _

The words shouldn't hurt.

They shouldn't burn through my impenetrable skin, but they do.

I can't explain the emotions that coarse through my veins.

I want her. Of course I do, it is as if she has been created for me.

_No God is not that kind._

She has been created to tempt me; her blood sings to me; her body calls to me, and I can do nothing but follow.

If only it were that easy

"I understand Bella. But I need you to understand something. Jacob black has always been in love with you. Ever since you were kids, he worshipped the ground you walked on. And no disrespect Bella, but I know that women can be cruel. ."

_No kidding_

I close myself off from the rest of the conversation as the realisation hits me.

I want Isabella Marie Swan.

I want to make love to her.

I want to drain every drop of her ruby red blood; and listen to her heart beat it's last.

And it sickens me.

I want what I can't have.

With heavy heart I make my way to the front of the house, preparing myself to follow Bella Swan to the treaty line.

We can uphold our side of the bargain even if others can't

As her fifty year old truck roars to life, a familiar Volvo drives past, stopping directly in front of me.

Alice winds down the window, brandishing an easy smile.

"I thought you could do with a lift. . And a hand. . After all I will love her too. one day . And I'd hate that to go away if you go and do something stupid."

Without another word, we speed down the road in pursuit.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you may find Edward's reaction to Bella a bit sudden but he is slightly OOC compared to the twilight books, and now that the Bella and Jacob relationship has been established I needed to quicken up the plot.

But rest assured that Bella won't be rushing into his arms anytime soon. Un-like most Jake/Bella fictions I have read Bella is in love with Jake, and is happy! She doesn't want anyone else.

So as always review, I would like to know your ideas on the story, and maybe your own ideas on what you would like to see.

and just a side note, as I have explained before but to those to who have missed it, the italics and underlining in my work is incidental and not done on purpose. I have tried to remove it to no avail. So to those who have reviewed to moan about them I am sorry, but complaining won't change anything. J


End file.
